Star Crossed & Sky Crossed Loves!
by NegaiFreak
Summary: The Unova League hs concluded with Ash as the winner, moving on to the Champions' League with his friend, Gingka Hagane who was also accepted. Now the two have to go to a celebration, and bring dates! Who will they be? Ash X Iris & Gingka X Skyla ships. STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED. Sorry to anyone who enjoyed it.
1. Prologue

"**Star-Crossed & Sky-Crossed Loves! An Amazing Night Begins!"**

**Prologue:**

It was 7:00 in the morning as the sun had almost fully risen, and the Pidoves flying across the sea, were chirping happily.

It was the day after the Unova League had ended. The victor, was none other than Ash Ketchum himself, who defeated his greatest rival, Gingka Hagane in order to claim the championship.

He still remembers the event of beating Gingka, fresh in his mind, like it was happening right now:

"And both trainers' Pokemon are pushed to their limits!" the announcer shouted.

On the right side of the battlefield, Ash was standing strong, his cap turned backwards, indicating he was serious business. While on the left, Gingka had his fists clenched, grinning happily, as this was the battle he had ever experienced.

Their friends looked on with concerned, desperate, and nervous faces from the stands. Iris and Cilan, Ash's companions, were both worried about the raven-haired trainer's capability to actually win this battle, especially Iris. Gingka's friends, Team Gan-Gan Galaxy, were concerned about the beyblading trainer who had almost reached his limit.

Their Pokemon were extremely tired. Ash's Pikachu was covered in scrapes and dirt as it was breathing rather heavily. Gingka's Pokemon was a Swellow, that also was experiencing the same exhaustion as Pikachu while floating in air, with wings fully expanded, but both Pokemon refused to go down.

Both Ash and Gingka then grinned and said simultaneously, "All right. Let's finish this!"

Gingka called out to Swellow first, "Special Move! Swellow, Star-Booster Giga Impact!

Swellow became en-cloaked in a blue light with red streams, (unlike a normal Giga Impact with purple light and yellow streams) and began to charge towards Pikachu, who was still so exhausted.

Ash thought, _All right. Time for our special move!_ He then shouted, "Pikachu, Special Move! Electro Ball Rasengan!"

Pikachu began to generate electricity all over his body and raised up his tail, which then formed a ball of electrical energy. Normally, Pikachu would throw the Electro Ball at Swellow, but instead, he began to charge towards Swellow, with it still on his tail.

The crowd cheered tremendously as the two weakened Pokemon charged towards each other one last time.

"Could this be it?" the announcer shouted.

Pikachu jumped into the air, and then had his tail facing Swellow's special Giga impact. The two Pokemon screamed as they were about to collide.

"PIKAAAAA!"

"SWELLLOWWWW!"

The two attacks collided ferociously and both Pokemon didn't let up for a single second. Sparks flew across the battlefield as the two gave it everything they got for these final attacks. Their trainers watched them battle, smiling for the excitement they were witnessing before their very eyes.

"GO!" they both shouted.

Then all of a sudden, the collision resulted in an explosion, covering the entire battlefield. Black smoke flew by everywhere Gingka and Ash could see. Thanks to the wind though, it began to clear.

Everyone remained silent as Pikachu and Swellow were barely standing with completely exhausted looks on their faces. One was going to fall down, for sure. But both Pokemon looked they weren't done yet, and wanted to keep fighting.

Then a slumping noise was heard, followed by the sound of something falling down.

It was Swellow. With the swirls in his eyes, which indicated his untimely loss, lead to the referee's decision.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! And therefore, the victor is Ash!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly once again as confetti and fireworks began to go off for the victor of the Unova League, Ash Ketchum.

"I... won?" he asked himself, confused. But then he began to smile as he ran onto the battlefield. "Pikachu!" he cried happily. The electric mouse then jumped into his arms happily crying, "Pika! Pi!"

Meanwhile, Gingka looked on shocked at his loss, but then smiled for the raven-haired trainer, for he was his friend and he was glad he won. He then then walked onto the battlefield to check on his Swellow who had become depressed from his loss.

"Swellow...", he said upset at his defeat. His flaming-headed trainer then said, "Hey no worries! You did your absolute best and you were so awesome. Thank you Swellow." He proceeded to hug the bird making him feel a lot better about his loss. "Okay then, take a nice long rest." Gingka said as he returned Swellow to his Pokeball. He then walked over to see Ash.

"Hey! Ash!", he shouted. "Oh, hey Gingka. That was a great battle right?" "The best! You were totally amazing and deserve the chance to enter the Champion's League!" Ash then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Gee, thanks Gingka you were awesome too-" "HEY!" A voice interrupted the boys' conversation. It was Iris who was running out onto the battlefield, followed by Cilan, extremely happy that Ash had won.

"Way to go Ash!" Iris yelled out as she hugged the the winner tightly, forcing Pikachu to get out of his trainer's arms. "Heh heh, thank you Iris." Ash said. His cheeks began to heat up a little, but he obliviously didn't know why. Cilan then approached, "That was an amazing battle! So many different flavors and spices, I couldn't keep track!" "Heh, thanks Cilan." he said while still being hugged by Iris.

Gan-Gan Galaxy also looked on the conclusion of the battle smiling as well. Madoka however, wasn't so happy.

"If only Gingka still had his Galvantula or Sawsbuck, then he would've completely creamed Ash!" she shouted, upset.

Tsubasa looked onto her opinion saying, "Gingka may have lost, but at least he's learned something from this." "Huh?" the goggled-girl was confused. "Gingka learned that battles are about giving it your best rather than thinking with a strategy, and he reason he used Swellow against Pikachu was to make it a partner V.S. partner battle. Swellow is Gingka's inseparable partner, and the same goes for Ash and his Pikachu. They both wanted to put their partners to the test against each other."

Madoka still seemed upset, but then smiled as she saw Gingka laughing with his friends out on the field. _Tsubasa's right. Gingka gave it his all out there, and I can't argue with that_, she thought to herself.

But there were more surprises to come as Unova's reigning Champion, Alder stepped onto the battlefield to greet the trainers with some surprising news.

"HAH HAH HAH!" he laughed loudly. "Huh? Alder?" the two finalists asked. "You boys have done very well as trainers, you deserve a pat on the back!" Alder said as he rubbed the boys' heads as the whole group sweat-dropped. "Anyways, I came here to give you both some surprising news." "Surprising news?" the boys asked. "Yes, indeed." he then turned to the crowd. "Everyone! I have some news for all of the fans of Ash and Gingka in this stadium!" All the fans began to cheer once again, then Alder calmed them down. "We know Ash may be the victor and will get to participate in the Champion's League, but who says he'll do it alone?" Both boys were confused. "What do you mean?" Alder grinned and then said, "Ash and Gingka, the Elite Four and I have decided to accept you both into the Champion's League!" Everyone in the crowd went into a frenzy of cheering as both boys were stunned by what Alder said. But they then proceeded to smile, high-fiving as they shouted, "All right!" they were completely overjoyed. Iris then proceeded to hug Ash again, while Cilan, Gingka, and Alder laughed, and Pikachu looked on his trainer happily.

Ash then awoke from his amazing dream.

He was still in bed, 7:30 in the morning already. "Uh-oh! I'm gonna miss breakfast!"

he cried out as he frantically tried to put on his his clothes. He rushed out the door hoping to at least get a bite of food before it was all gone.

A couple of things:

Gingka and Ash met a long time ago back in Sinnoh where they became rivals, and best friends.

Gingka's Current Pokemon Team: Swellow, Sawsbuck, Galvantula, Chandelure, Bisharp, & Simipour.

Ash, Gingka, and Iris are all 15 years old, Cilan is 17.

If anyone is wondering where Axew is at all, he's now a Haxorus currently training with Drayden. Iris let Drayden raise Haxorus until she was ready to work with him and become a Dragon Master.

And that's Chapter 1, folks! I don't know if I'll be posting chapters frequently, but I hope this was good for everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In the Pokemon Center's mess hall, everyone was waiting for breakfast to be served. Iris, Masamune, Yu, Madoka, Pikachu, and Yu's Dwebble were all awaiting their breakfast at their table from the two high-class, cooking connoisseurs.

"Ugh! What's taking them so long?" Masamune moaned, anxious to be eating some good food.

"The wait may be long, but the food's definitely worth it!" Iris said, grinning. She then looked at Pikachu and Dwebble, who were waiting as well, "And plus, Cilan's Pokemon food is the best ever! You'll really like it Dwebble!"

"Dweb! Dweb!" Dwebble said happily, now dreaming of what her meal would be like.

"Man, that's get's me so stoked!" Yu cried out.

"Of course, since Cilan and Tsubasa are good cooks, they probably want to make this breakfast a best as it can be!" Madoka chimed happily.

"And it will be the best!" came a voice not too far away.

"Huh?" everyone said, facing their heads towards the voice they just heard.

It was Cilan, with Tsubasa, who were both pushing a huge cart towards the table with a cloth covering many bumps.

"Breakfast is served!" they both shouted, removing the cloth from the cart, revealing an array of breakfast necessities.

"Woah..." everyone said, eyeing the connoisseurs' breakfast. There were eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, syrup, toast, butter, a fruit salad, and many more delectable items, including food for Pikachu and Dwebble.

"Wow! This looks absolutely amazing!" Masamune said while looking in awe.

"All right you guys! Let's eat!" Iris shouted.

After sitting down, the gang proceeded to dig in to the morning's breakfast.

"Mmmm... This is great!" Masamune said while still chewing his food.

"Masamune, when will when you grow up?" Madoka asked, sarcastically. "Yeah, talking with your mouth full? What a kid," said Iris, not amused by Masamune. Both girls then laughed together while Masamune began to pout. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Dwebble looked like they were enjoying their meal too.

"Pika pi!" "Dweb!" the two said chewing or their food.

Yu then turned to the two, "So, is it good you guys?"

"Pikachu!" "Dwebble!" the two said happily.

"Hey, maybe I should try a piece!" Yu said excitedly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cilan said. "Oh come on," Yu said, proceeding to take a bite of his Pokemon's food, "What's the worst that could-" he then took a bite of the food. His eyes then opened wide and he spat it out, and then began coughing like crazy. "He did warn you," said Tsubasa, "Humans can't eat that stuff, only Pokemon can." "Thanks for the warning..."

Yu said, feeling a little sick.

"Man Cilan, this must be your best cooking yet!" Iris complimented. "Yeah, this is simply beyond amazing!" Madoka said. "Well to be honest, we weren't the main chefs of our breakfast." Cilan admitted. "Huhu? So then, who was?" Iris asked, wondering.

"Uh..., that would be.. me."

Everyone's heads turned towards the door frame where a figure stood, fidgeting eith her fingers, blushing quite a bit. It was Hinata Hyuga.

"There's our main chef!" Cilan announced.

"Wow. So, you made this delicious breakfast, Hinata? That's really impressive!" Iris chimed. "T-thank you, everyone," Hinata said, stuttering a bit.

"HEY, DON'T START BREAKFAST WITHOUT US!"

Everyone looked down the hall and saw Ash and Gingka running towards the table, eager to get a big bite of food.

"Well, there they are. They must have slept in quite a bit," Madoka said. "Yeah, definitely. Usually, Ash is the first one to the table, now he's the last one," Iris said.

Both boys ran with all their might, but once they got through the doorway into the mess hall, they both tripped and fell. "WAAAAH!" they screamed before they crashed down on the floor.

"Pika! Pika pika?" Pikachu asked his trainer, hoping he was okay. "Yeah don't worry buddy, me and Gingka are just fine," Ash said, happy to see his partner, petting him on the head. They both got up from their fall to face their friends at the table. "Wow Ash, running to the table so fast to get food? What a kid," Iris commented. "Iris, I'm 15! And so is Gingka, and you!" Ash shouted. "Yeah, but you still act like a ten year old," Iris commented again.

Before Ash had a chance to say something, he heard someone coming down the hall, sounding like he or she was going too fast.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way!"

It was Bianca, running speedily towards Ash and Gingka, about to crash into the both of them. Ash had noticed a water fountain a short distance away from him and Gingka a second before, but it seemed like it was too late to avoid the klutzy girl.

SPLASH!

Ash had his eyes closed, and then opened them to reveal he was still in the same position as before, along with his pal Gingka.

"Oh Ash! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Bianca cried out frantically. "Bianca, relax. I'm right here," Ash said. "Oh, so I didn't hit you?" she asked. "No, but then, who did you hit, because I did hear a splash and-"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out.

Everyone turned towards the water fountain noticing two legs above the water, seeming like the figure submerged in there couldn't get out.

"Uh oh!" Ash said, scared of Naruto's reaction. Everyone got worried too, Naruto wasn't exactly nice with people who bumped into him or something, for no reason.

He then emerged from the water shouting, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bianca apologized, over and over.

"Huh?" Naruto said, "Oh, it's cool, no biggie," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"N-naruto, are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, "Besides, I need to talk to Ash and Gingka about something."

"Huh?" both boys asked, a little confused.

"It's a message from Alder," Naruto commented.

"Really? Is it about the Champion's League?" Ash asked excitedly. "Or is it about our training methods?" Gingka asked, excited as well.

"Guys, the Champion's League isn't going to be for another year," Naruto said.

"What?" both boys said, becoming depressed after hearing that.

"HEY, COME ON YOU GUYS, THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Naruto shouted.

He had their full attention now as he was ready to speak, "Alder wanted me to tell you guys that there's gonna be a celebration tonight, for the both of you."

"A celebration?" Ash asked. "For us?" Gingka asked.

"Exactly!" Naruto said, "It's a formal celebration for your acceptance into the Champion's League, where you bring one Pokemon as your partner guest to hang out with other Pokemon, and have tons of fun dancing your heart out!"

"Wow! That sounds cool!" both boys excitedly said.

Everyone else seemed excited for the event tonight as well.

"All right then. I'll catch you guys later!" Naruto said as he walked off out the door.

"Uh... bye Naruto!" Hinata said to him, but he was already gone. Well, I hope that I get the chance to talk to him soon... she thought to herself.

While everyone became excited for the celebration, Naruto walked down the hall glad he told the boys about the party, except he left out a certain detail...

End Chapter 1

Yay! My first cliffhanger! Aren't I evil?

Anyways, what has Naruto forgotten?

In the next chapter, you'll find out!

Some more details:

Tsubasa also became a Pokemon Connoisseur, inspired by Cilan. He ended up doing flawless on the exam to become a connoisseur, and received S-Ranking. Burgundy happens to be inspired by him, and so not much of Cilan. (She will appear in this fanfic later on!)

Yu's Dwebble is his only Pokemon. His Dwebble is female, and doesn't like battling. Yu may be a kid, but he thinks that he will battle with his dwebble when the time is right.

Ben Tennyson & Rex Salazar are going to be in the next couple of chapters! So any fans of them should be very excited!


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking through the halls of the Pokemon Center happily, after telling his friends about the part they were going to be having tonight.

_Man this is great!_ he thought. _That party's gonna be a blast for all of them. Plus maybe Ash and Gingka will actually learn something for once..._

His thoughts were then cut off by a voice coming from down the hall, "Hey, Naruto!"

It was Ben Tennyson, the bearer of the Ultimatrix, protector of the galaxy, who shouted his name down the hall. He was also with Rex Salazar, the evo boy who makes machines from his own body to fight off evil.

"So, did you tell Ash and Gingka about the celebration?" he asked.

"Yep! They really seem excited to be going too," Naruto pointed out.

Rex wondered if Naruto had actually had told them everything. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, confused. "Did you actually tell them everything about the celebration? I mean, the dress code, the partner Pokemon, and how Ash and Gingka are supposed to bring dates to the party?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah, sure I-" Naruto then realized he had completely forgotten about the boys bringing dates, "OH MAN! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE DATES PART!" he screamed out, surprised he had forgotten the most important part of the party.

"Oh, brother," Ben said, not surprised Naruto had forgotten. He was well known for forgetting most things, "I might as well tell them myself."

"How about we both tell them?" Rex asked, "You can tell Ash, and I can tell Gingka. It's a win-win!" he noted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ben said while twisting the dial on his alien watch, until a hologram showed up, showing a superhero-like creature. He then slammed on the dial, creating a green flash of light, covering his entire body as it transformed. When he re-emerged from the light, he was no longer Ben Tennyson. His arms and legs were blue and black, and covered in spikes on each one. His body had the same shape as before, but his face was different, with a black, mask-like face, with green eyes, and a blue head in that mask-like face.

"FASTTRACK!" he shouted, and then dashed off very quickly, with his super, alien speed.

"Well, looks like I should get going too," Rex said, putting his goggles on. His legs then had sky blue colored lines running down, then transforming into his Rex Ride. His head now had a helmet on top as he was about to depart. He then dashed off as well, waving good bye to Naruto, leaving the Leaf-Village knucklehead in the dust.

"Oh man..." he said, beginning to sulk over the situation.

Meanwhile Ash, Iris, and Cilan were all walking down the hall, wondering what they were going to be doing for the celebration.

"So Ash, which Pokemon are you bringing as your partner?" Cilan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Pikachu, of course!" Ash said as he rubbed the electric mouse's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping it's fist into the air happily.

"Well then, it's obvious that I'll go with Pansage!" Cilan chimed happily.

"What about you Iris? Who are you gonna pick?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm..." Iris thought about it for a moment, "I guess I'll go with Emolga, since she's been behaving a lot better lately. Plus, I know she'll have a great time with all that food to chow down on!"

"Yeah, thinking about that makes me hungry," Ash said, rubbing his belly.

"Jeez, Ash," Iris said, "Are you still hungry after your big breakfast? What a kid you are."

Ash had enough of Iris telling him off like that, "Iris, I keep telling you I'm not-" he was cut from a voice coming down to hall.

"Hey Ash!"

"Huh?" the gang turned towards the sound of the voice, revealing it was Stephan, Ash's rival, and his friend.

"So Ash, how's it going? I heard that there's gonna be a party tonight in honor of you and Gingka," Stephan noted, quite excited.

"Yeah! We also get to bring a partner Pokemon to the party too, so what's your Pokemon gonna be Stephen?" Ash asked.

Stephan then sweat-dropped, becoming depressed since his friend didn't pronounce his name right once again.

"You got my name wrong again..." Stephan pointed out, "But, whatever! I'm gonna bring my Sawk to the celebration since Elite Four Marshal's supposed to be there, and I'm a real fan of his fighting types."

"Wow that's cool!" Ash said, excited again, "We're gonna have the best celebration ever!" he said as he pumped up his fist. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sharing his trainers excitement.

"ASH, WAIT UP!" came a loud, high voice from down the hall.

"What is it now?" Iris asked sarcastically, putting her hand on her hips.

"I have a feeling the surprises of today aren't gonna end..." Cilan noted as the figure grew closer, coming in extremely fast.

It was Ben, as Fasttrack, speeding down the hall, calling out to Ash, "Ash! I need to tell you something!"

But before he could even say anything else, a door swung open as he ran right into its path, hitting him hard, and knocking him back quite a bit.

"Owww..." he said as he transformed back into his human self, "Who in the world-"

Before Ben could finish asking his question, he saw that the person who opened the door was Iris' rival, Georgia, the Dragon Buster.

"Jeez, what's with all this noise and screaming?" she asked, then turned to Iris, "I'm betting you're the one who's started all this ruckus," she teased. Iris was not the least bit amused, "Oh yeah!" she shouted angrily, "Well if you weren't such a kid, you wouldn't have hurt Ben or caused any trouble!" "What!" Georgia shouted, "You're the only 'kid' I see here, missy!" The two then glared at each other, calling one another names and other insults.

Ash and the others looked on, sweat-dropping at the scene. "Iris..." Ash was about to ask, but then decided no to as he then helped get Ben back on his feet.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Ash asked. Ben began to speak, still a little hurt from his crash, "Er.. Right. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something else about the celebration."

Ash became even more enthusiastic, "Is there going to be a battle tournament!" he asked.

Ben sweat-dropped, knowing that all his friend cared about was Pokemon battles, and not much of anything else. "No, it's not about that," he said.

Ash got depressed again, "Aw, man..."

"But it's news that's really important!" Ben pointed out.

"Hm?" Ash asked, wondering what was so important.

"Naruto left this part out earlier by accident, so now I have to tell you about this," Ben said, getting ready to tell his about the important news, "You and Gingka have to bring dates to the celebration, in order for you two to go."

Everyone was surprised. The amazing trainer and the stupendous beyblader couldn't go to the dance without dates?

However, Ash broke the silence with a stupid question, "What's a date?"

Everyone in the hall fell over. The oblivious 15 year-old trainer still didn't know what a date was, and Ben was the first to point it out.

"Ash, I had my first date when I was 15, and now I'm 17, and I already knew about dates long before those two events!" he exclaimed, annoyed at the raven-haired trainer's density.

"I'm sorry, I think?" Ash said, a little confused, "Can you just tell me what it is?" he asked.

Ben wasn't happy, but he did explain, "In this case, a date is where you bring a 'girl' to a party and hang out with her for the night. You have to dress nice, and so does that 'girl' you're going with. Also you have to ask that girl out on a date in order to go to tonight's party," Ben said, annoyed with saying all that.

However, Ash seemed to understand, "Oh, I get it! In that case..." he then turned to Iris, "Iris would you like to be my date for the party tonight?" he asked, smiling.

Everyone was shocked, especially Iris. Not only did Ash just realize what a date actually was, he asked out a girl immediately after he found out!

Iris' face began to turn a little red, "You want to go to the celebration, with me? Well..." she became a little nervous, "I suppose I could go-" "Why are you asking a kid like her out?" Georgia interrupted, "If I were you, I would go out with a real woman, like me for instance," as she pointed to herself. Iris, blushing with jealousy, was extremely annoyed with her now, "Okay! Who asked you!" she then turned back to Ash, "Anyways, Ash I would love to go to the celebration with you!"

Ash smiled, "Great! So now I don't have to worry about not going to the party right?" he asked as he laughed confidently.

Everyone else sweat-dropped, knowing Ash still didn't get it. "I sure hope Iris knows what she's doing..." Cilan wondered. He then turned to Ben, "Say, does Gingka know about this?"

"Rex is the one that's gonna tell him, so I'm betting he knows," Ben said confidently.

While Ash was laughing happily, Gingka, who received the important information, was pondering his own decisions...

End Chapter 2

Another Cliffhanger!

What could Gingka possibly be thinking about?

It will all be revealed in the next chapter folks!

More info:

Naruto's Current Pokemon Team: Scrafty, Simisage, Simisear, Seismitoad, Sigilyph, & Durant.

Ben's Current Pokemon Team: Serperior, Darmanitan, Scolipede, Swanna, Beheeyem, & Eelektross.

Rex's Current Pokemon Team: Emboar, Swoobat, Ferrothorn, Cofagrigus, Klinklang, & Escavilier.

Note, these three all participated in the Pokemon League with these Pokemon teams.

Flashbacks coming up in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Outside of the Pokemon Center, Gingka Hagane, lying in the grass of the courtyard was still wondering who to ask out to the celebration after what Rex had told him.

"_You have to bring a date or else you can't go," Rex said._

_Gingka was surprised, "A date?" _

"_Yeah, you do know what that means, right?" Rex asked._

_Gingka rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Yeah, of course I do! No problem!"_

_Rex smiled, "Cool. So I'll see you tonight at the party?" _

"_You bet!" he replied._

Gingka did know about dates, he just never had one before, and was really nervous about who to ask. His friend Masamune, who did know about his dilemma, was confused, thinking Gingka would've already had a date at this point.

"I just don't get it, why not ask out Madoka?" he asked, wondering why Gingka wouldn't agree with his idea.

"I'm telling you, it makes me feel like I'm settling for her since we're good friends, and that she's the only girl I really know here!" he replied, a little annoyed.

"Oh," Masamune said, still thinking of who Gingka would try to ask out. _Hmmm... if it's not Madoka, then who would be the perfect date for-_ Masamune thought, then realized something. _Wait a minute, maybe she'll be the one! _

"What about that Georgia girl you traveled with that one time?" he asked.

Gingka fell over, "Are you serious! No way. Sure, we did travel with each other one time, but she still acts like a snobby little brat, and is very rude to a lot of people!"

It's true that Gingka and Georgia did travel with each other once. It was because the two of them were both after a Simipour that knew Ice Beam. They ended up getting through the forest together, where they had helped Simipour take down a bunch of bug type Pokemon, who were invading the area. In the end, Gingka caught the female Simipour, and then they ended up traveling to Georgia's hometown, where Gingka's Pawniard evolved into a Bisharp during a battle. Since then, Gingka has still thought well of Georgia, but she still acted like she was better than anyone else, like when she had actually lost to Gingka's Bisharp in the first round of the Unova League, thinking her Bisharp was better, but was completely mistaken.

"Okay then," Masamune said, wondering who else Gingka could go out with.

Gingka kept looking at the clouds, until he saw one that reminded him of an airplane that he had seen long ago...

"Well, to tell you the truth, you're practically not gonna go if you don't get a date soon," Masamune pointed out, "Besides, it's not like the girl of your dreams is gonna be your date tonight."

Gingka then looked back up at the sky, at the same cloud he saw once earlier, now fading away.

_The girl of my dreams, huh?_ he thought, as he began to remember the day that everything changed for him.

_The gang had finally made it to Mistralton City. Ash, Iris, and Cilan, along with Gingka and Hinata, were waiting on the runway, near the gym, watching as they saw a plane touch down, heading towards them. _

_As the plane stopped and the cockpit opened, the pilot jumped out, removing her goggles and then her helmet, to reveal she was a girl._

"_A girl?" Iris blurted out, surprised at who she actually was. "Could that be...?" Ash asked, wondering if she was the gym leader._

_The girl was the Mistralton Gym Leader, Skyla, "The High-Flying Girl" as she called herself, saluting the crowd of trainers with a wink. _

_Gingka was just speechless. His face began to turn red, and was as still as a statue on the runway, as he saw this beautiful girl be seen before him. _

_Skyla was then revealed to use air battles, where she didn't actually battle challengers, but she predicted the outcome using her own thoughts of how the battle went down. Gingka seemingly didn't care about what she did, still starstruck at her beauty, while Ash, Cilan, and Hinata had enough of her predicting ways. _

_As Skyla was about to go off for another flight, she was approached by the three trainers, including Gingka, who was dragged along, and they were not happy._

"_Skyla, were those really battles at all!" Ash asked._

"_I'd like to know more about those air battles! In detail!" Cilan shouted._

"_Me too!" said Hinata. _

_Skyla however, mistook them for the afternoon challengers, "Oh, you guys must be the afternoon batch, right? I've gotta go, so we'll see each other later!" she said as she walked back to her plane, but then took notice of Gingka, who had not said anything at all to her._

_She then walked over to him, "Oh, aren't you a cute-looking challenger?" she said, "That flaming hair of yours looks cool too." She then began to play with his hair._

_Gingka was shocked by what she had said as he thought, She thinks I'm cute? That I have cool hair? _

_He became a little overwhelmed at the situation, and his face turned as red as his own hair. "Say I'll tell you what, if you're a challenger, I'll let you be the first challenger for my afternoon air battles!" Skyla said. She then poked Gingka on the nose, giggling as she went back to her plane. _

_Gingka's face was completely red, and he stayed there even more still as a statue._

_The gang then met Mile, Skyla's grandfather, who had worked in the Mistralton gym once. _

_They were about to leave until Ash noticed his friend in somewhat of a trance._

"_Hey Gingka, something wrong?" the raven-haired trainer asked. "Pika?" his Pokemon was confused with Gingka's position. _

_Gingka then turned around, stumbling, and then fell over, passing out on the pavement. _

"_Oh man, Gingka!" Ash shouted. The others went over to their beyblading friend as he was lying, unconscious on the ground. _

_He then woke up a few minutes later in the Pokemon Center, feeling embarrassed about what had happened. _

_I can't believe I did that... he thought, I feel so stupid, I'm a trainer with 5 badges, and I passed out because I..._

_He was blushing again, thinking about Skyla, the girl that snatched his heart, as he held his hand over his chest. _

"_I need to find a way to get over this... I need to get stronger..." he said to himself. He then walked over to the table where Ash and the gang were discussing about Skyla's air battles._

"_Hey, Ash," he interrupted. Everyone looked over to him smiling, "Hey Gingka! I'm glad you're awake!" Ash said, excited his friend had reawakened. "Pika!" Pikachu was also glad Ash's friend was awake. Gingka then reached for his belt, taking his beyblade equipment, and put them on the table. "Huh?" Ash was confused at what his friend was doing. Gingka then took out his beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus. "Here Ash, take good care of Pegasus for me, okay?" he said as he placed it in Ash's hands. He then began to walk towards the doors with his bag in hand, but not before Ash stopped him. _

"_Hold on Gingka! Where are you going? Why are you leaving your stuff behind?" Ash asked._

"_I can't focus on beyblade for right now, Ash," he admitted, "I have to become a stronger trainer, with my Pokemon. By the time we meet again, I'll get my stuff back and I'll bet that you'll change Skyla's view on battle," he said as he walked out of the doors of the Pokemon Center. Everyone then looked where Gingka left, worried for the beyblader, especially Ash. Holding his beyblade tightly he said, "I promise that I won't let you down Gingka!"_

_As Gingka was leaving Mistralton City, he saw Skyla's plane flying overhead. He thought that she might have noticed him, but decided not to worry about it as walked down the road to train his Pokemon, and himself. _

_Unfortunately for Gingka, all he could think about while trying to train was Skyla, over and over again. His Pokemon became worried, wondering if their trainer was okay. _

"_Don't worry you guys, I'm fine!" he always said. But they still worried._

_It wasn't until Gingka met Grimsley of the Elite Four, that he began to get back on his feet and started to become a better trainer. _

"_You just need to think about your Pokemon and how they think of the battle you could be in," Grimsley said, "Life's like a game of chance. You win some, and you lose some. But that shouldn't bother you, right?" _

"_No, losing battles doesn't bother me," Gingka said, "I'm just really worried about going back to the Mistralton Gym and seeing myself act like I did before..."_

"_Relax, Gingka," Grimsley said as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Love is definitely a trivial thing. I suggest you should tell her how you feel. It'll make you feel a whole lot stronger than you once were."_

_Gingka looked to the Dark Type trainer now smiling over his newfound courage, "Yeah, I definitely see what you're saying!" he said, then turned to his Pokemon, "We're gonna do our absolute best too you guys!" His Pokemon all cheered at Gingka for his happiness. "Grimsley, thank you for your teachings," Gingka said as he bowed to Grimsley. "You don't have to thank me, thank yourself for realizing that courage is what brings a man's pieces together, at least in my perspective," he admitted. _

_They waved goodbye to each other, sending one another off back on their journeys. _

_Before he knew it, Gingka had gotten his team to become a whole lot stronger, including himself! He now had a Simipour, his Pawniard and Lampent evolved, and he obtained two more badges!_

_Before he would return to Mistralton City, he entered the Pokemon Battle Club Ninja Tournament, in Icirrus City. _

_He saw Ash and his friends and walked over to them, "Hey Ash, what's up?" he asked smiling. "Gingka!" they all shouted, surprised the once depressed beyblader was back on his feet. "So Ash, you have my stuff?" Gingka asked. "Oh yeah!" Ash said as reached into his backpack, pulling out Gingka's launcher and beyblade, Pegasus, "Here you go!" Ash said, handing the items to Gingka. "Thank you Ash," Gingka said, looking at Pegasus, who shined brightly in the sun._

_The tournament went on to be very interesting. Gingka defeated Ryuga's Hydriegon in the semi-finals in order to get to the final round where he defeated Hinata, who surprisingly beat Ash in to get that far. _

_With his win, he seemed more confident and stronger than ever, Ash was wondering what he would do now._

"_So, where are you going next Gingka?" his friend asked. _

_Gingka happily replied, "Back to Mistralton City to get my final badge!" he shouted, excited, "I assume that things there are taken care of, right?" _

_Ash knew what Gingka meant and said, "Yeah, it's all good there! No more boring air battles from Skyla!"_

"_All right!" Gingka shouted, "I can't wait to see the sparks fly there! You and the others wanna come along with Gan-Gan Galaxy too?"_

"_Sure!" Ash replied, and with that, Team Gan-Gan Galaxy and Ash and Co. went back to Mistralton City for Gingka's last gym battle with Skyla._

_The battle raged on intensely as both the beyblading boy and the highflying girl were pushed to their limits. _

_Gingka's Simipour was on the verge of defeat, breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground, while Skyla's Swanna flew in the air, just a little worn out from battling for so long. _

_Gingka was looking a little stressed, wondering if he would actually lose. Skyla's voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Say, Gingka," she said as he looked towards her, "Usually trainers have a reason for challenging their final gym leader in order to get their last badge. They feel that they deserve a good challenge once in a while so, why am I your final gym challenge?" she asked._

_Gingka began to think of how to respond to what Skyla had said. Well, it's now or never, he thought. "The reason I consider you a challenge Skyla," he began to say, "was because back when I first met you I had-" Gingka's confidence suddenly disappeared, his legs began to shake, his fingers trembled, and the heat started to build up in his cheeks._

"_You had...?" Skyla asked, wondering what was wrong with the flaming-headed trainer. _

_Gingka was more than he had ever been during any battle before, but he then remembered the wise words of his teacher, Grimsley._

"_Even if you have to shout it out, you should just tell her how you feel..." he said to himself. His confidence began to increase once again as the trembling went away, but his cheeks were still red._

"_I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Gingka shouted at the top of his lungs. _

_Everyone was shocked, especially Skyla, who was taken aback by those words, "You had fallen in love... with me?" she asked._

_Skyla's grandfather, Mile, was also surprised, but began to smile at the beyblader's spirit and courage._

_Gingka breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Yeah, you don't know how long I've been wanting to get that off of my chest."_

_He then suddenly realized something. He felt as if with the stress of saying his true feelings had turned into his newfound strength._

"_And you know what?" Gingka added, "I feel a lot stronger than I did before! All right, Simipour, let's do this!"_

"_Simi!" his Pokemon shouted as she arose from her fatigue, feeling Gingka's new strength surging within her as well._

_In the end, thanks to his strength and Simipour's newly learned Surf, Gingka earned the Jet Badge from Skyla. As he was about to leave the gym with his friends, who were proud he won, Skyla went over to him._

"_Say, Gingka?" she asked._

"_Huh? What is it Skyla?" Gingka asked confused._

_Skyla cheeks began to turn a little red, "What you said, back in the gym, did you actually mean that?"_

_Gingka smiled, "Every word, Skyla. I really did fall in love with you."_

_Skyla's face turned a little redder, "Well then, I should show you a secret of mine too," she said as she began to remove the huge glove from her right hand._

_When it was removed, Gingka and the others couldn't believe it. Skyla's hand was smaller than her actual glove size, but looked absolutely perfect with no flaws whatsoever. "Here! You can hold it!" she said. Gingka blushed a bit, but then took her hand saying, "O-okay." _

_Skyla hand felt so smooth and soft, Gingka couldn't believe she had a perfect hand like this._

"_You see, my hands are usually so smooth, that they can't grip the controls of an airplane, so I use gloves to grip onto the controls," she said. "Oh!" Gingka said, realizing why, "I get that, that's pretty cool Skyla!" _

"_Um, Gingka?" she asked. "What is it?" he asked. "You're still holding my hand..." she said. "Huh?" Gingka looked down, seeing his fingerless gloved hand still gripping onto Skyla's perfect hand, he blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said as he let go of her hand._

_Skyla giggled, "It's okay Gingka," she as she got closer to him, "In fact..." she then cupped Gingka's cheek with her hand, causing him to blush as she grew only inches away from his face, "it's perfect..." she said before she closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. _

_Everyone reacted very surprised._

"_What the heck!" Masamune shouted._

"_Oh my..." said Tsubasa._

_Madoka and Yu were just speechless._

_Cilan was awed by this, saying, "What a love that has blossomed right before us today!" _

_Ash was clueless, "What did Skyla just do?"_

_Iris sweat-dropped and said, "Ash, you're such a kid. It's called kissing!" "Kissing?" the capped trainer asked, confused. "Yeah, it's a way of expressing love to one another," Iris said. "Oh, then it that case, I should probably kiss Pikachu, right?" Iris and Pikachu both sweat-dropped, annoyed at the trainer's stupidity, "Ash, you're such a kid?" "Or do I have to kiss you, Iris?" Ash asked. Iris blushed intensely and said, "Well, guys are supposed to kiss girls, so..." But she was too late as the raven-haired trainer went to check on Gingka after his surprise kiss._

"_So, how was that?" Skyla asked, blushing with a fiery passion. Gingka was non-responsive, and non-moving, but Skyla took that as a compliment, "Your silence speaks a thousand loving words," she said blushing even more. Her grandfather smiled, happy for his granddaughter. _

_Without warning though, Gingka fell over again, and passed out. "Oh dear! Gingka are you okay!" asked Skyla, checking on the flaming-headed trainer. _

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Tsubasa, "He has come through much worse," he added._

"_Well if that's the case..." Skyla began to say, "Goodbye everyone. Especially you Gingka," giving him a peck on the cheek as a goodbye gift. _

_Afterwards, Gingka was being carried in Tsubasa's arms as they had left Mistralton City._

_Gingka's face was still red, and smiled as he was dreaming about Skyla, the girl he loved... _

"Hey, Gingka!" Masamune shouted.

Gingka awoke from his flashback, annoyed that Masamune had interrupted it. But he decided to let it go as he stood up.

"So, now what?" Masamune asked, "What're gonna do?"

"I guess I might as well go with Madoka, since she's my best friend," Gingka replied as he ran off.

"Hey, Gingka wait for me!" Masamune shouted, following his friend, who was glad to have remembered such a graceful event.

End Chapter 3

Yay, GingkaXSkyla! Don't they seem cute together?

More details:

Masamune's Pokemon (competed in the League/ lost to Ash in the first round): Zebstrika, Conkeldurr, Maractus, Basculin, Mandibuzz, Darmanitan

The Ninja Tournament was made up, thinking about what would happen if there was a tournament where all the original trainers would battle against the shinobi of the Leaf Village.

More Ash stuff in the next chapter, plus will Gingka ask Madoka out? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4

Inside the Pokemon Center, Ash was walking with Pikachu on his shoulder, happy that he wouldn't have to worry about not going to tonight's party.

"Well, now that's taken care of, what do you say to having some practice, buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed, "Pika..."

Ash was confused, "What's up buddy? Don't you want some practice for the Champion's League?"

Pikachu then jumped off of his trainer's shoulder, and then turned to him to give him a little lecture, "Pika! Pika Pi! Pika pika! Chu Pika!"

He kept giving Ash strange gestures that he didn't seem to understand, "What are you saying? You don't wanna practice?"

Pikachu slapped his own forehead. He then got back on the trainer's shoulder and pointed towards the sky.

"Pika Pika! Pi!" he said, hoping Ash would understand.

"Yeah, I get it," Ash said. Pikachu was glad, but only for a few short second when his trainer said, "The sun's bugging my eyes too, so no worries!"

Pikachu sighed, yet again. His trainer would never understand what he was trying to say.

"Seriously buddy, what's up? Is it something about the celebration tonight?" Ash asked.

Pikachu smiled, his trainer had figured out what he was trying to talk to him about. He then nodded towards the trainer excitedly.

"It is? So, what's wrong then?" Ash asked.

Pikachu got off of his shoulder again and began to re-lecture the oblivious trainer, trying to give him pointers on what to do that would be good for the party.

"I see Pikachu. Don't you worry though," Ash said while patting the electric mouse's head, "I'll make sure Iris has the best date ever."

Pikachu was beyond annoyed with his trainer's stupidity.

He then charged up a Thunderbolt and shocked Ash with it.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he was electrocuted.

He then got up a little angry, "Okay, what was that-" he then suddenly realized something.

He imagined himself at the celebration with Iris, having a good time until, he spilled fruit punch on her dress, accidentally stepping on her hair while dancing, causing her to trip and fall, and embarrassing her in front of everybody seen.

She then cried out, "ASH, YOU'RE THE WORST DATE EVER!"

Ash came back from his imagination, now completely stressed out about the whole night.

"Oh man!" he shouted, "I should know that I might mess thing up for Iris!" Pikachu became a little worried. He meant to have his trainer focus on tonight rather than the Champion's League. Now, he was stressing out about tonight because of what he could do to ruin Iris' night.

"I've gotta find some help, somewhere!" he said, still sweating like mad. Pikachu became really worried.

"But who do I go to for advice?" Ash asked himself. He couldn't ask Iris, Cilan was a little busy, Naruto wasn't exactly the dating type, and Gingka was searching for a date. This became a problematic situation for Ash.

_I can't think of anyone to help me-_ he thought, and then realized there was another person he could go to.

"That's it! That one will do!" he said as he ran off through the halls.

Still surprised at his reaction, Pikachu followed his trainer behind quickly, hoping he was making a good decision.

Gingka ran through the halls, looking for Madoka, hoping to have her as his date, since he couldn't find anyone else.

Unfortunately, the halls were like a maze, with many twists and turns. Gingka kept moving though, searching every corner, while his friend Masamune, was following behind, tired from running.

"Can you please slow down Gingka..." he said, exhausted from running after the flaming-headed beyblader.

Gingka did not slow down, he picked up speed, and ran right through the rest of the hall, hoping to find his good friend.

Gingka then saw her just a couple of yards away, and slowed down in the process.

"Hey, Madoka!" he shouted, loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh? Gingka?" she said as he walked up to her.

Masamune arrived as well, but fell down, way too exhausted to move another inch.

He was breathing heavily, "Anybody... got some... water...?" he asked, very worn out.

Gingka and Madoka sweat-dropped at their friend, who was lying on the ground. Gingka then turned to Madoka to ask her something.

"Say, Madoka?" he began to say.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Would you like to be my date to the celebration tonight?" he asked, thinking she would definitely say yes.

Unfortunately, Madoka had other plans, "Gingka, I would love to, except I'm already going with someone else," she admitted.

Gingka was just speechless. His mouth was wide open, so a fly could easily sneak in there, and he couldn't believe it.

"You... you.. already have a date..?" he asked while pointing at her, shaking.

"Yep, that's right!" she smiled.

Gingka was curious now, "So then, who is it?"

"That would be me," said a voice.

Gingka looked toward the sound of where the voice came from, and was shocked.

It was Ash's current rival, Trip, whom Ash had defeated in the semi-finals of the Unova League in order to face Gingka.

Gingka was surprised, beyond belief, "Trip? You asked her to the celebration?"

Trip sighed, "Yeah I did. Isn't that basic for a guy to ask a girl out on a date?"

Gingka blushed, embarrassed at that remark, while Trip grinned.

"Sorry if I can't go with you Gingka," Madoka said as she went over to Trip, "But I'm sure you'll find somebody!"

"Yeah I guess so..." Gingka said. He then noticed Georgia walking down the hall.

"Hey, Georgia!" he shouted, hoping she would listen.

But Georgia wasn't in the mood for talking, "Forget it," she said as she walked away.

Gingka sighed, "How am I ever gonna get a date now...?" he asked himself.

"I'm sure you'll find one," Trip said. He and Madoka then began to walk away, holding hands. "See you tonight!" they both shouted as they walked off, waving.

"Yeah, see ya..." said a depressed Gingka, "Well, I guess it's just you and me Masamune-" but as he turned around, Masamune was gone! "Oh great, now I'm completely lonesome..." he said to himself.

"You're asking me for advice for your date tonight?" asked a surprised Hinata.

"Yeah!" said Ash, hoping his shy friend would say yes.

Hinata, however wasn't so sure, "I've never actually been on a date... So I don't think that I could be much help to you," she admitted, fidgeting again.

"Wait a minute," Ash began to ask, "Don't you always go out on dates with Naruto or something?"

Hinata's face turned bright red in an instant.

_Me.. go out with... Naruto..?_ she thought, about to pass out from thinking of that.

Ash noticed her stumbling and shouted, "Hinata, please don't faint on me now! This is really getting me worried!"

Hinata was broken out of her trance, and then turned to talk with Ash.

"Well, Ash," she began to say, "I think that if you'd want to make your date with Iris, a good one, then you should try to act your age."

"Act my age?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Yeah," Hinata said, "Try to act like a mature adult, and then maybe you'll have a good time, and Iris will have fun too."

Ash began to think about what Hinata said, and then transferred it into his own mind, thinking about the advice he had been given.

"Okay, I think I get it, sort of..." he said, a little confused.

Hinata just looked at the trainer, smiling for his newfound knowledge.

"Well, thanks Hinata!" Ash said as he left, "I gotta go!" and he ran off.

Meanwhile, Gingka was still thinking of who to ask to the dance while Ash was running along, somewhat still stressed over possibly ruining his date's night.

The two then bumped into each other, and laughed for a bit before starting up a conversation.

"So, have you found a date yet?" Ash asked his friend.

"Gingka sighed, "Nope, not yet. But I'm sure I'll find one! So, what about you?"

Ash scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah, I'm gonna go with Iris, but I'm not sure if it's gonna end well because I didn't learn a single thing about dates until today!"

Gingka understood what his friend was saying, "Don't worry, let's just forget about it right now, and grab some lunch from Cilan!" he said, a little hungry.

Ash's stomach began to growl, "I guess you're right," he said, "Thinking about this on an empty stomach won't help at all."

With that said, the two rivals went back to the Pokemon Center for lunch, running together, side by side, as best friends for life.

Meanwhile, more party guests for the celebration were arriving, including a certain one Gingka remembered...

End Chapter 4

Another Cliffhanger! Who's Gingka's date gonna be? What will happen to Ash?

Stay tuned to find out!

More small details:

1. Hinata's Current Pokemon Team (competed in the Unova League/ lost to Ash in the quarter-finals): Leavanny, Volcarona, Reuniclus, Emolga, Mienshao, Samurott

2. Ash, Gingka, and Hinata are basically best friends and good rivals. Ash and Gingka support Hinata, every time she doesn't want to have a battle.


	6. Chapter 5

"Here's your room key!" said an excited Nurse Joy, handing the card to the supermodel gym leader of the Nimbasa Gym, Elesa.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy," Elesa said, smiling.

She then took the room key and walked backed over to the group of many gym leaders that had gathered for the celebration.

"All right Skyla, we got our room!" Elesa shouted to the crowd.

Walking out of the crowd, Skyla, with the flower in her hair, and her pilot's suit, jogged back to Elesa, excited for the news.

"Awesome, so where's our room?" she asked.

"It's on the second floor, so we'll have to walk a ways to get there," Elesa said.

Skyla sighed, she didn't want to be walking all day, especially with the summer sun beating down on her and the others for traveling so far.

"We'll leave our stuff in the room, then we'll go find something to eat in the mess hall for lunch, okay?" Elesa said.

Skyla then blinked and smiled, "All right, let's go."

The two then walked up the stairs together, with their bags, and started a conversation.

"I bet you would've wanted to just fly here on your plane, in order to make an entrance to this party, right?" Elesa asked.

Skyla grinned and said, "Well, yeah, but it's good to get some exercise once in a while. Plus, it's a good chance to get some training in for your Pokemon."

Elesa smiled, "I know, it's a good chance for that," she said, "By the way, didn't you used to be a gym leader who gave away badges to worthy challengers?"

Skyla blushed and said, "Well, that's somewhat true," she admitted, "I used to give away Jet Badges to challengers whom I predicted would beat my Pokemon and then present them with it," she said while rubbing the back of her head, a little embarrassed.

Elesa just smiled and said, "I see where you're coming from. I also had my own way a styles in battle. I always thought that you always had to show off your best style in battle and shine as brilliantly as you could," she admitted, embarrassed as well, "I guess my supermodel vision got the better of me there."

Skyla smiled, "The only reason I made predictions was because I could never fly my planes too often since there were so much challengers wanting to challenge me, I just decided that I'd want to make more time for myself, so I created air battles, where I would judge the challenger based on his or her Pokemon, and then say if he or she is worthy of a gym badge," she admitted.

The two gym leaders then made it upstairs, and started walking through the halls to find their room.

Elesa was a surprised she said that much, "Wow. So, how did you get motivated to start actual battles again?"

"It was a trainer known as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Skyla said, "He made me reconsider the use of air battles through his and his Pokemon's battling spirit."

Elesa knew about Ash too and said, "He challenged me too! He won, and showed that a trainer should battle with spirit, not style."

"So, you battled him too?" Skyla asked.

Elesa nodded, and then noticed the room she and Skyla would stay in for the time being of the celebration.

"There's our room!" she pointed out.

She inserted the room key into the door slot, and then twisted the door handle, and the door opened, revealing a perfect room.

There were two beds, both looked extremely comfortable, a television on the wall, perfect for watching anything, and a bathroom with an amazing looking shower and sink.

"Wow!" Skyla said, admiring the construction of this room.

"All right," Elesa said, "Let's set our stuff down and get ready to go to the mess hall for lunch."

The two female gym leaders set their stuff on separate beds, taking out their necessities and placing them on the bed as well.

"So, what's your dress gonna be like Elesa?" Skyla asked.

Elesa smiled, "Something that's dazzling, of course," she said, "I am a supermodel after all."

Skyla just smiled, "You know, I've never actually been to a celebration like this before. It's kind of nerve-racking," she admitted.

Elesa then walked over to the highflying girl, put her hands on her shoulders and said, "Skyla, you shouldn't be nervous, just do your best to try and stand out from the crowd. That way, you'll get a lot of good attention from people," she said, "Also, make sure dazzle, and shine as bright as the sun!" she said, posing.

Skyla sweat-dropped a bit, "Heh, thank you Elesa," she said.

Skyla then started to wonder something, "Say, who won the Unova League? I couldn't catch it because I was flying in my plane at the time," she asked.

Elesa smiled, "It was Ash who had won," she started to say.

Skyla became really excited, "Wow! He won? That's great! He really took his team to the top, huh?"

Elesa then said, "Yeah, not only that, but Alder also accepted the other trainer he beat in the finals into the Champion's League too."

Skyla was then surprised, " Oh really? Who was it?"

"It was Gingka Hagane," she said.

Skyla just became speechless, _Gingka's going to the Champion's League too?_ she thought to herself.

Elesa began to notice Skyla holding her hand close to her heart, smiling with a face that looked like it was going to cry out of pure joy.

"Skyla, are you okay?" she asked, wondering what was wrong with the pilot girl.

"Skyla shook her head and said, "No, I'm just fine, no need to worry!"

Skyla began to blush, embarrassed for talking so fast.

"Is there something about Gingka you like? Do you have somewhat of a crush on him?" Elesa asked.

Skyla's entire face turned as red as her hair. She then rushed out of the room, crying out, "Sorry Elesa!"

She ran out the door, speeding away.

Elesa just stood there, quite surprised at Skyla's reaction to her questions.

_I was only trying to joke with her. Does she have a crush on that boy?_ she thought, while beginning to smile.

"Oh well," she said, walking out of the door, heading to the mess hall for lunch.

Ash and Gingka pigged out on the food before them for their lunch. They had been so stressed about tonight, that this lunch seemed like a great reliever to them.

"Mmmm, these hamburgers are delicious!" Gingka said, still chewing on his burger.

"Yeah, these are great!" Ash mumbled, in between bites of his own burger.

Cilan, who made the hamburgers for the two, smiled and said, "Thank you. I did my best to make the beef of the hamburgers as hot and edible as it could be, along with giving the vegetables an extra taste of sweetness."

"Yeah!" Masamune said, still chowing on his burger, "They're delicious!"

Everyone at the table sweat-dropped at Masamune's eating habits and sighed.

From seeing that, Ash began to slow down with eating his burger.

Cilan took notice and said, "Is something wrong Ash? You're eating more slowly than you usually do..."

Ash replied, saying, "I'm just trying to act my age so that I can give Iris a great date tonight."

Pikachu was looking up at Ash from his bowl of Pokemon food, smiling at the trainer's newfound maturity.

Cilan was also happy, "Well, I never expected you to start acting like this," he admitted, "It's kind of surprising-" "There he is!" shouted a voice, interrupting Cilan.

Everyone at the table turned to the noise, noticing Cilan's brothers, part of the Striaton Gym, known as Chili and Cress, walking over to see their brother.

"Well, how's it been Cilan?" Chili asked.

"I hope things weren't to rough for you on your travels." Cress said.

"No, everything's been going just fine, I'm glad to see that you're both here for the celebration as well," Cilan said, gesturing his two brothers to pull up a seat.

Chili and Cress then sat down and began to discuss what had happened since they'd last met.

"So ever since you've helped me out on my weak points in Driftveil City, I've been winning a whole lot more battles," Chili said, really glad to say that.

"It's true. Chili has become an amazing gym leader. A lot of people tend to challenge him, thinking he'll be easy to beat, but they're forgetting that they can't underestimate their opponent, especially if he's a gym leader," Cress said, smiling.

Chili blushed a bit, "Thanks bro, I owe you one!" he said, nudging Cress on the shoulder.

"Well that's good for you Chili, I'm proud," Cilan said, "Say, are you guys here for tonight's celebration too?"

"Yep!" both boys exclaimed.

"Well I'll be..." Cilan said, "The surprises of today just keep on coming, don't they?"

"Um, excuse me?" said a female voice.

The whole table turned to where the voice was heard, revealing the voice to come from Burgundy, the C-class connaisseuse who was an eternal rival with Cilan.

Burgundy was looking nervous, fidgeting with her fingers, and biting her lip.

"Oh, hey Burgundy!" Cilan said, "Do want you want to have some lunch with us?" he asked.

Burgundy was blushing a little as she said, "Oh, no thank you, I already had lunch just a while ago... So, um I was wondering..."

Cilan was confused, "Wondering what?" he asked.

Burgundy became more and more nervous, "If it's okay with you... would like to..." she said as she was getting to the point.

Cilan however, indicated her question before she could ask, so he stood up and said, "It would be my pleasure to be your date to the celebration tonight."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What the-?" Chili exclaimed.

"Well, this day has certainly become interesting," Cress said.

Burgundy smiled happily, "Oh, thanks, so much Cilan!" she said as she ran out of the mess hall.

Cilan then called out, "I'll pick you up tonight at 7 o'clock!"

"Okay!" Burgundy shouted, and like that, she was gone.

Cilan sat back down, grinning and going back to eating his food.

"Wow," Ash said, "That seemed way too easy for you."

"Tell me about it," Gingka said, "It's like you knew what was going to happen."

"Of course!" Cilan exclaimed, "It is the way of a Pokemon Connoisseur to interpret what people are going to say or ask."

After he said that, he then noticed Gingka and Ash were in a deep thought process.

"Uh, you guys?" he asked, but they were still thinking.

Both of them then got up saying, "Sorry, but we have some things to take care of. So we'll see you guys later!"

Both Ash and Gingka, then walked out of the mess hall and headed outside.

"What's with them?" Chili asked, "Is there something going on tonight?"

Cilan then explained the whole dilemma that was currently happening for Ash and Gingka.

"Oh, I see," Chili said, "So, does that mean they have to get a date before the celebration begins?"

"Yep," Cilan said, "Ash is already going with Iris, and Gingka is dateless so far, so we'll have to wait and see what happens."

In the meantime, the boys were both feeling conflicted over the party they would have tonight as they walked along the courtyard of the Pokemon Center.

"So, how are you going to get a date?" Ash asked.

Gingka put his hands on the back of head and said, "I don't know. I just can't seem to find anyone. I feel so desperate for a date right now."

"Yeah, it seems like this whole dating thing is gonna be pretty tough to handle," Ash said.

"You're telling me!" Gingka shouted, surprising his raven-haired friend, "I don't even have a date yet, and you do! So why are you-?"

BAM!

Gingka was hit hard as he fell down to the ground. For someone had just come around the corner a rammed into him.

Ash looked concerned for his friend, "Are you okay Gingka?" he asked.

Gingka rubbed his head, shouting, "Okay! Who in their right mind-?" his outburst then trailed off as he looked up to the person that hit him accidentally, stunned by who it was.

"Gingka, is that you?" asked the figure.

End Chapter 5

Cliffhangers! I can't get enough of them!

So, who did Gingka run into? Stay tuned to find out!

No new details for now...


	7. Chapter 6

Iris was walking around the Pokemon Center, pondering her decision to go with Ash to the celebration.

She was nervous, only because the boy she liked was clueless when it came to dates, especially this date.

She kept scratching her head, wondering if Ash was going to do something stupid or foolish, and end up embarrassing himself.

_This is so frustrating_, she thought.

_Ash is a great guy, definitely a good friend, but on a date? There's no way he can pull off something like that here_, she thought to herself.

She kept thinking about Ash, because he was the boy she had liked the most. She saw him as a great Pokemon Trainer, a friend to anyone who was nice, and someone who cared deeply for Pokemon.

_I wish he would act a lot more like a man than such a little kid_, she thought to herself.

As Iris turned a corner heading upstairs to her room, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" she said, hoping for an apology.

The person she bumped into was a woman, dressed in a waitress' clothes, sort of like Cilan, but the bow that was on her shirt was purple, same with the color of her long hair.

"No, it's quite alright," she said, "I was in a rush to find someone, quite frankly," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment.

She then proceeded to go down the stairs, until she stopped for a moment, turning back to Iris.

"By any chance, are you Iris?" she asked.

Iris was a little surprised, "Uh, yeah I am," she said.

The woman smiled, "This is fantastic!" she said coming back up the stairs and grasping her hands, with her eyes sparkling. "I've looking all over the Pokemon Center to find you, Iris!" she said.

Iris sweat-dropped, and was really creeped out by the woman's sudden change.

"I should introduce myself," the woman said, "My name is Kyra, a special agent helping Alder with tonight's celebration. You can call me his assistant."

"Alder's assistant?" Iris asked, really confused.

"I'm helping Alder with the celebration's preparations," she said, "My mission from him was to bring both Ash and Gingka's dates with me, so that they can get ready for tonight's party."

"Oh, I see," Iris said, still looking quite confused.

"You're Ash's date, correct?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, I am," Iris said.

"Then you should come with me," she said, grabbing Iris' arm.

"W-wait a minute!" Iris shouted, surprised.

Kyra then raised a finger to her lips, shushing Iris, indicating that she should be quiet.

"We can't let anyone know where you've gone, so please remain quiet until we get there," she said.

She then pulled on Iris, taking her down the stairs, toward the doors leading outside. Before they opened the doors, Kyra turned towards Iris once again.

"What Pokemon do you plan to be bringing to the party?" she asked.

"Um, my Emolga, ma'am," Iris said.

Kyra sighed, crossing her arms, "This could be a problem..." she said, but then smiled again, "But we'll make it work!" she said, grabbing Iris' hand again and taking her outside.

"Wait, where are we going!" Iris asked, frantically trying to catch her breath.

"We're going to give you a perfect makeover, so that way, every boy will fall head over heels for you, including Ash!" Kyra said.

Iris was very surprised. _Even Ash will fall for me?_ she thought to herself.

The two then arrived at a huge tent on the outskirts of the Pokemon Center.

"Come on in!" Kyra said, directing Iris to the tent.

"Okay," Iris said, walking into the tent, and was shocked by what she saw on the inside of it.

It was like a beauty salon in the tent, with hairdresser's lined up, waiting to get the girl's hair done, an array of make-up lined up perfectly, and rows of dresses that all looked magnificent.

"Wow!" Iris said, "This place looks like it has everything a girl could ever dream of!"

"And there's plenty more!" Kyra said, walking over to Iris.

"We're going to make you look exactly like a princess by the time we're done!" she exclaimed.

Iris smiled brightly, "Really?" she said.

Kyra nodded, "So, where do we start?" she asked.

"Gingka, is that you?" asked the figure.

Gingka had his mouth and eyes wide open in surprise as he looked at the person who stood before.

"Sk-Skyla? Is that y-you?" he stuttered, trying to get back on his feet.

Skyla giggled a bit, "Yep, it's me!" she said, giving a salute with a wink.

Before she knew it though, Gingka had gotten down on his knees, apologizing to her over and over.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said, still down on his knees with his eyes closed, and his fists clenched upon his knees.

Ash and Skyla sweat-dropped, both surprised at the beyblader's sudden apology, which wasn't necessary since Skyla was actually the one who ran into Gingka.

"It's okay, Gingka," she said.

Gingka then opened his eyes and looked up at the high-flying girl saying, "It is?"

"Sure!" Skyla said, "I was the one who bumped into you in the first place because I looking for you, so there's no worries!" she said with a smile.

Gingka then proceeded to get up from his kneeling position to then stand up firmly, still shaking a bit, for he had not seen Skyla for so long.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again too!" he said, smiling brightly.

Skyla giggled, the two laughed with each other for quite a bit, leaving Ash out of the conversation.

_I'm glad Gingka gets to see Skyla again, but we've gotta find a date for him soon or..._ Ash thought, then he realized something, _Maybe Skyla can go with him! That way we'll both have dates for the celebration!_

Ash then decided to politely interrupt the conversation, "Excuse me," he said.

Gingka and Skyla then looked at Ash, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Oh, hi there Ash! How've you been?" Skyla asked.

"I've been good, thanks," he said, "Pikachu's been doing pretty good too..." he said, pointing to his shoulder, but he wasn't there.

"Ah, Pikachu?" he cried out frantically, "Where'd you go?"

Skyla and Gingka sweat-dropped, not surprised that the trainer had forgotten his beloved partner.

"Ash, he's probably still eating his lunch in Pokemon Center," Gingka said, putting his hands on his hips, somewhat annoyed with his friend's stupidity.

"Oh, right," Ash said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, laughing a bit.

Gingka sighed, "Iris may actually be right, you are a little kid," he said.

Ash snapped, "Oh yeah? Well, then you're a little kid too!" he shouted, glaring at his friend.

Gingka glared back shouting, "At least I can focus on something other than Pokemon battles!"

The two were butting heads, glaring intensely at each other, not wanting to hold up for a second.

Skyla was really stressed at the twosome's rivalry, _Wow. I can see why they became good friends, because they really want to work with each other. But still, they shouldn't try to argue about such trivial things like this_, she thought, sighing.

"Um, hello?" she said, a little annoyed at their fighting.

Gingka and Ash went back to reality and looked back at Skyla who seemed a little upset.

"Can you guys stop fighting? It's not healthy you know," Skyla said with her hands placed on her hips.

Both boys blushed, embarrassed with themselves for acting like children, especially Gingka for doing that in front of Skyla.

"Sorry about that..." Ash said.

"Yeah, I am too..." Gingka said, becoming a little depressed.

"It's all good you guys!" she said, "Just make sure you don't act like that for the party tonight, everyone will think you're comedians acting like that," she pointed out, and then giggled again.

Gingka and Ash then laughed a little bit along with Skyla, glad that their small fight was now over.

"Say Ash, weren't you going to say something?" Skyla asked.

Ash then realized he was going to say something, "Oh yeah!" he said, gesturing to Gingka to come over to his side.

Skyla was wondering what was going on as Ash whispered something into Gingka's left ear.

She then saw Gingka step back in surprise as he was blinking rapidly, seeming like he was trying to comprehend what his friend had just said.

"There's no way I can do that!" Gingka whispered back to Ash.

But if you don't, you can't go to the party!" Ash whispered.

"I'll find someone in time, plus I know she'll probably say no, I've been rejected more than once today," Gingka replied back.

Skyla, who had heard every word, was wondering why Gingka needed a date for tonight's celebration.

"Come on Gingka," Ash whispered back, "She's your age and I know she does like you a lot, I think."

"But, this is totally different than asking out a regular girl!" Gingka said, "I can't just ask her like it's nothing. I'm gonna probably pass out!"

_Pass out?_ Skyla thought, wondering why Gingka would do that.

"You should at least give it a try!" Ash whispered again, "Who knows? She might say yes."

"Okay, I get your point, I'll do it," Gingka said, a little more clearer for Skyla to hear.

He then turned towards Skyla, walking up to her, gulping, and feeling very nervous, but brave enough to stand face to face with the one he loved.

"Skyla?" he asked.

Skyla looked at him, confused, "What is it Gingka?" she asked.

Gingka then swallowed up all his pride and asked, "Would you like to be my date for the celebration tonight?"

Skyla was so surprised, she had stepped back in shock after hearing Gingka say those words.

"You want to go to the celebration, with me?" Skyla asked.

Gingka became more nervous, also blushing, "If you're saying you don't want to, then it's okay..." he began to say.

"No, I'd love to be your date for tonight!" Skyla said happily.

Gingka gasped, and then began to smile brightly saying, "R-really? You'll go with me?"

Skyla giggled again, "Sure I will! After all, you're the one I really wanted to see," she said giving Gingka a wink, making him blush.

"That's awesome!" Gingka shouted happily, jumping for joy into the air, landing right next to Ash.

"I'm really glad you've got yourself a date, Gingka!" Ash said.

"Yeah, now this is going to be one heck of a celebration now!" Gingka said, smiling happily.

Skyla watched on, happy for Gingka, and herself, for finding the courage they both needed to say what they wanted to say.

"Well then, I'll see you guys tonight!" Skyla said, running off to the mess hall for lunch, giving Gingka another wink before she left.

Gingka had a somewhat goofy smile on his face as Skyla left, making Ash worry a bit about his friend.

"Hey, Gingka, are you all right?" Ash asked.

Gingka snapped out of his trance and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, no worries! I'm just glad that I'm going to the celebration, with her..."

Meanwhile, Skyla was walking around the Center, looking for the mess hall.

"Let's see... Now where is it?" she asked herself.

She was completely lost, with nowhere to go, and no one was around.

_I wish I hadn't run out on Elesa, she's gonna be so worried about me_, she thought to herself before her thoughts were then interrupted, by a woman's voice.

"Excuse me, are you Skyla?" someone asked.

Skyla then looked up at whom had said that, revealing that it was Kyra, whom she didn't know about.

"Um, who are you?" Skyla asked.

Kyra then bowed down to the girl, introducing herself, "My name is Kyra, and I'm here to get you ready for tonight's celebration, so can you please come with me?"

End Chapter 5

Not really a cliffhanger, but Skyla meets Kyra, which means she'll have a makeover too!

More Details:

Kyra is just a made up idea, helping Alder to find Ash and Gingka's dates, and prepare them for the celebrations. Kyra is named after one of my best friends in school. I hope she might come across this one day.

2. Spoiler alert: Next chapter will feature more crossover shippings and more Naruhina, Negaishipping, and Skyshipping! Look forward to it!


	8. Chapter 7

"Wow! This is amazing!" Skyla said, after entering the tent where Kyra took her.

"I know. It's incredible, isn't it?" Kyra asked, smiling.

"It sure is," Skyla said, still awing the amount of things in the tent that every girl would ever want.

She then noticed that there were some hairdressers surrounding what appeared to be another girl, who had long, bushy, and violet hair. The hairdressers seemed to be in distress over the situation, frantically trying to decide what to do with the hair. Skyla then walked over to see whom the girl was.

"Excuse me, who are-?" she began to ask, noticing it was Iris, the Dragon type girl.

Iris turned back to Skyla, surprised at her sudden appearance, "Skyla? What're you doing here!"

Skyla waved her hands in front of her face, "Uh, well I was brought here by this person, Kyra," she said, pointing to the woman, really confused.

"Indeed, I did," Kyra said, walking over to the girls, "I was told to bring you here, since you are Gingka's date," she said.

Iris' eyes widened, "Skyla, you're Gingka's date?" she shouted, making the hairdressers step back in surprise.

Skyla blushed and rubbed the back of her head saying, "Yeah, I am. Go figure, huh?"

Iris then smiled, _I'm glad Gingka now has a date, but who would've thought that it would be Skyla?_ she thought.

Skyla then turned back to Kyra, "So, why did you bring me here, Kyra?" she asked.

Kyra then smiled, "I brought you here so you would get the makeover of a lifetime!" she said, posing.

Skyla and Iris sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm, _She's a lot like Cilan..._ they both thought.

"So, I'm here to get a makeover?" Skyla asked.

"Yes, of course," Kyra said, bowing again, "By the way, which Pokemon do you plan to bring to the party?" she asked.

Skyla then went into deep thought, wondering about the Pokemon she would bring out of the one's she currently had.

"I guess I would bring my Swanna-" she began to say, but was caught by a vey happy Kyra grabbing her gloved hands.

"Excellent! That's a perfect Pokemon for you!" Kyra said, smiling brightly. Skyla seemed a little stressed by the woman's sudden burst of happiness, but decided to forget about as she smiled a bit, laughing a little sarcastically.

"Now, let's get you ready!" Kyra said, pulling Skyla over to a chair next to Iris. She sat Skyla down, who was still surprised at what was going on.

"All right, before we begin, do you mind taking that flower out of your hair?" Kyra asked Skyla politely.

"Um, sure," Skyla said, removing the flower. Her then was let down all the way to the back of her neck. It flowed which such beauty, Kyra couldn't help but stare in awe over the girl's hair.

"Simply magnificent!" Kyra cried out, looking at Skyla's hair, with eyes sparkling.

"Uh, thank you Kyra," Skyla said, now a little more stressed at Kyra's enthusiasm. Iris watched on with eyes rolling at Kyra's behavior mimicking Cilan's own behavior.

"All right, so we won't have to cut your hair, it's perfect the way it is!" Kyra said, "All you'll need is some washing down, for that hair, to make it look extra perfect, and a beautiful dress to make all the boys stare in awe over you, jealous of your date," she said.

Skyla then became excited, "All right, let's do this!" she said, eager to get things started. Iris, however, who had gotten here first, was not getting things done so easily.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, crossing her arms, "But, could I get some help too?"

Kyra and Skyla turned back to her, finishing their conversation, "But of course, dear Iris," Kyra said, walking back over to Iris' chair, "We'll have to give you a haircut if you people to think you look amazing, if that's okay."

Iris shuddered for a second, not liking the fact that she would have to get her hair cut up so that she would look pretty. She liked her hair style, and thought it was pretty impressive. But then, she realized how huge it was, and how since Haxorus had left, that it didn't have much use.

She then decided and said, "Yeah, that's okay. But can I wear a ponytail to the dance if that's all right?" she asked.

Kyra smiled, "Of course you may Iris. I just want to make sure that you and Skyla look your absolute best for your dense dates," she said.

Skyla and Iris then laughed, thinking about how clueless Gingka and Ash were about love before they had met and traveled or battled with each other.

Iris then spoke up, "Say, Kyra, how did you know we were Ash and Gingka's dates?" she asked.

Skyla spoke up as well, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Kyra then rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "To be perfectly honest, I was told you two were the trainers' dates by our spies in the field," she said.

"Spies?" Iris said, confused.

"Who were those spies?" Skyla asked.

"They were Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar," Kyra admitted, "I believe Ben was around by the time you had been asked out by Ash, right Iris?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Iris said, remembering Ben being there trying to explain to Ash about dates, and how he immediately asked her out right after he knew what they were, sort of.

"As for you Skyla," Kyra began to say, "I believe Rex was camouflaged when he had seen Gingka ask you out, so you probably didn't notice him."

"Oh, that makes sense," Skyla said.

"You see, Alder wanted them to help find out who Ash and Gingka's dates were, and they would then report to me, so that I would find you and bring you here," Kyra said.

"Well, that makes sense," Iris said.

Skyla nodded, then looked back to Kyra, "So, are we ready to get started?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kyra said, having a lot of enthusiasm, "So, Iris, let's start with your hair-" she began to say until she had taken Iris' ribbons from her hair, making it a big, bushy mess.

Kyra was freaked out a little, and Skyla just had her eyes become very wide, while Iris looked on at the two, confused.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kyra then sighed, "This may take longer than expected..." she said, "But we can make it work!"

With that, Kyra pulled out some scissors, and walked over to Iris, who looked very nervous.

"Um, I'm not so sure if I can do this..." she said, really nervous now.

Kyra then put her hands on her shoulders and said, "Just relax, Iris. Pretend this is all just a dream. We will do our best to make you the best."

Iris smiled and then nodded.

Kyra then snapped her fingers and called out, "Ladies, I need two more over here to help me with Iris, and one to help wash Skyla's hair!"

Three more women entered the tent with different supplies. Two of them went to Kyra, while the other one went towards Skyla. At Iris' chair, the three girls turned her chair around, making her face towards the mirror on the wall, and then the two girls that just entered put a barber cape over her body, to keep the cut hair from falling on her clothes.

"All right girls, it's showtime!" Kyra said, and they began to cut Iris' huge hair.

Meanwhile, Skyla's chair was placed next to the sink, where her chair was laid back, with her along with it. The girl who was working with her smiled and said, "Just relax, okay? This'll take two minutes." She then grabbed the sink faucet and began to wash Skyla's hair. Skyla then closed her eyes and began to imagine what a perfect night it was going to be with Gingka...

"Yahoo!" the two trainers shouted happily. Ash and Gingka were both excited for an incredible night, since they now had dates, and since they were going with girls they liked.

"You know, after seeing you ask Skyla out, I think my stress just completely faded away! I'm definitely going to have a great night with Iris!" Ash said happily.

"I hear you," Gingka said, "I'm looking forward to see Skyla at the celebration too. I wonder what she'll be like," he wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder what Iris will look like too," Ash said.

"Hey, Ash! Gingka!" shouted a voice from behind.

The two trainers then looked back, "Huh?" they both said before they noticed that the one to call out to them was Stephan.

"Oh, hey Stephen!" Ash called out.

Stephan then stopped in his tracks, "Wow, you got my name wrong again..." he said, upset, "So what? I hear you guys have your dates!" he said.

"Yep, we do!" Gingka said, pumping his fist. "And we now can go to the party!" Ash said, pumping his fist as well.

"Awesome!" Stephan said, "I actually ended up getting a date too, if you can believe it," he admitted.

Gingka and Ash looked on with surprise, "Really? Who'd you ask, Stephen?" they both asked.

Stephan sweat-dropped, "Okay, first, this person asked me out. Second, my name is Stephan! You're pronouncing it wrong!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that," he said, "So, who asked you out?"

"It was Bianca," Stephan said, surprising Ash and Gingka, "But to be honest, I don't know what's gonna happen. I mean, Bianca's somewhat of a clumsy girl, and I'm not so sure how I can handle someone like that..." he said, until a shout was heard.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! HINATA!" the voice shouted.

"Huh?" Ash, Gingka, and Stephan said, wondering what that was. "Come on! It came from this way!" Stephan said, running towards the shout, while Ash and Gingka followed close behind.

They turned the corner where the shout was, and saw a very familiar sight. Hinata was lying on the ground, her face extremely red, unconscious, while a stressed Naruto was standing right next to her, stunned at what had happened.

The three boys that just arrived sweat-dropped, "We should've seen this coming..." Gingka sighed. "Yeah, it was gonna happen..." Ash said. "Good grief..." Stephan said. They all walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto," Ash called out.

Naruto's stress disappeared as he turned to his friends, "Oh, hey you guys," he said.

"Naruto, what happened? We heard you shout, so we came right over," Gingka asked.

Naruto began to rub the back of his head, embarrassed and blushing.

"Uh, well you see, I tried to ask Hinata out to the celebration but..." he said, still feeling embarrassed.

Everyone that was still standing but Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's not surprising," said Ash. He had seen Hinata pass out in front of Naruto before.

"Anyways, that's probably a yes for you. So, you've got yourself a date!" Gingka said, with a wink and thumbs up.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I should probably take her back to the room so she can relax before tonight," he said, picking up the unconscious girl.

Everyone smiled, until Gingka broke the silence of words, "Wait a minute, what time is it?" he asked.

Ash and Stephan shook their heads, indicating they didn't know what time it was either.

"Hey, check it out!" Naruto said, pointing straight ahead of himself. There was a clock tower in the direction of which Naruto was pointing at, where it had indicated that it was 5:30 PM.

"Uh oh! We better get a move on if we're gonna be ready!" Ash cried out. He and Gingka then dashed from where they once were, back to the Pokemon Center at full speed, hoping to get to their rooms quickly so they could prepare themselves. They then got inside and searched for their rooms, running across the halls. They arrived at Ash's room first, where they would split up.

"Gingka," Ash began to say, holding his hand out for a high five, "Best of luck to both of us for tonight!"

"You've got it, Ash!" Gingka said, giving his friend a quick high five before running off to his room saying, "See you tonight, Ash!"

"See you tonight, Gingka!" Ash called out, and then entered his room, taking his hat off.

"Pika Pi!" said a familiar voice. Ash turned around and smiled, seeing it was his partner, Pikachu.

"Hey buddy. How was your lunch?" he said, rubbing the electric-type's head, making him coo, "Chu..." he said, seeming tired.

"Here, why don't you watch some television," Ash began to say while handing Pikachu a TV remote, "And I'll take a quick shower, sound good?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded, pressing the power button on the TV remote, turning on the television showing a replay of the Unova League competition.

Ash smiled, seeing himself on TV reminded him of all the good times he had battling so many people.

"Let me know if Cilan or Iris comes in, okay Pikachu?" Ash said, before walking into the bathroom.

Pikachu nodded as he turned his head back to the TV to watch the moment where he finally mastered Electro Ball Rasengan.

In the meantime, Ash walked into the bathroom, very tired and sweaty from the day's surprises.

I_ hope I give Iris a night to remember, and I hope she'll stop calling me kid..._ he thought to himself, before taking off his clothes and getting ready for a nice shower.

End Chapter 7

One of the more descriptive chapters, and yes, I'm shipping Stephan and Bianca. It definitely has its great moments, like the ones in the Donamite.

Details:

Team Rocket is going to be in this fanfic. What will they do? You have to find out for yourself!

Iris' haircut will give her somewhat of a shorter hair look. She'll have a ponytail and still keep her ribbons for the celebration.

More surprises to come along in the next chapter, so sit tight!


	9. Chapter 8

Pikachu was eyeing the television closely as it began to show the past first round matches of the Unova League. He wagged his lightning-bolt tail back and forth and moved his feet up and down while his hands were on his cheeks as he watched the match against Masamune, where he finally mastered his special move.

The battle had progressed interestingly enough. Ash had used his Seismitoad against Masamune's Zebstrika cleverly, but Zebstrika would be returned to its Poke Ball, and Seismitoad would then lose against his Maractus.

Ash then had sent out his Emboar, while Masamune switched his Maractus out for Mandibuzz, who lost because of Emboar's newly learned Flare Blitz. Emboar then proceeded to beat Masamune's Zebstrika, which put him into a corner. However, even with a type advantage, the fire pig was greatly exhausted from battling two tough opponents. Because of that fatigue, Maractus defeated Emboar.

Ash then sent Pikachu into battle, fought against Maractus with all his strength, but Maractus proved to be very tough for an opponent, dodging almost every one of Pikachu's attacks. It then came down to Maractus' Needle Arm against Pikachu's Electro Ball Rasengan. Pikachu had not fully mastered the move, and it seemed like Maractus would win, until Ash realized something and told Pikachu to power up his special move with Thunderbolt, making the electrical ball of energy on his tail even bigger. With that, an explosion engulfed the battlefield, and Pikachu landed gently back on the ground, where as Maractus was flown rapidly through the air until it hit the wall of the stadium, with eyes swirling. Ash congratulated Pikachu, giving the electric type a big hug for his accomplishment, which moved Ash to the second round.

All of sudden, the sound of an opening door made Pikachu's ears spring into the air, as he turned towards the door.

Cilan had come back from hanging out with his brothers, and saw Pikachu lying on the bed, watching the TV.

"Hi there Pikachu!" he said, "Is Ash here?"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, pointing at the bathroom door, indicating Ash was in there.

"Oh, I see," Cilan said, "He must be getting freshened up for tonight's party, correct?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding.

"Well, that's good," Cilan said, grabbing a Poke Ball from his belt. "I think you should get some fresh air before the party," he said, pressing the button on the ball, enlarging it, "So, come on out Pansage!" he said throwing the Poke Ball into the air, making it open and shoot and a blue and white light that streamed down towards the bed Pikachu was on, surprising him. The light then formed into a circle which then was gone, revealing Pansage, the tree monkey Pokemon, out of the sparkles of light that remained.

"Pan! Pansage!" he said, greeting Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, glad to see one of his friends.

"You two can watch TV for now," Cilan said, "In the meantime, I'm going to check on my tuxedo for the celebration, okay?"

"Pan!" "Pika!" the two Pokemon said simultaneously, agreeing to the terms. Cilan smiled and walked over to his bag, where he pulled out his suit, which was a little wrinkled.

Normally no one would overreact over something like this, but with Cilan, that was a problem, "Oh no! My special suit is ruined!" he cried out, grasping the suit, "Fine then!" he said, pulling out an iron and ironing board, "It's ironing time!"

Pikachu and Pansage sweat-dropped over the connoisseur's reaction to his lightly wrinkled tuxedo. Pikachu then looked back at the TV, pointing at it in surprise.

"Pika Pi!" he cried out.

"Pan?" Pansage asked, confused. He then turned towards the TV to see that the re-ran match that was now on was Gingka facing off against Georgia, the Dragon Buster.

Meanwhile, back at the mysterious salon that Iris and Skyla were brought to, the same match was on the TV they were watching while their hair was being done.

"So, this was Gingka's first match in the League?" Skyla asked.

"Of course!" Iris said, "Didn't you get to see it?"

Skyla then blushed, embarrassed. "No, I only got to see his match with Ryuga because I was flying in my plane so much at the time," she said.

Iris sighed, "Well, that's okay. Your grandpa did say you liked flying a lot," she said.

Skyla, raised her finger to her cheek, scratching it in embarrassment, "I kind of feel guilty about this though," she said, "I mean, Gingka is..." she stopped suddenly.

Iris then looked at her, confused, "Huh? What's wrong Skyla?"

Skyla was looking down, smiling with her hand over her chest, clenching it gently as she said, "Gingka is the one I love..."

Iris looked surprised, but then smiled as Skyla sat herself back in her chair, letting the hairdressers dry her hair.

"I fell in love with Gingka because he showed me that he has a fiery spirit, which will never go out..." she said, letting a tear slip from her left eye, "He's incredible, never giving up, even if it seems impossible..."

Iris smiled, "Come on, Skyla," she said, "Let's just watch Gingka beat the stuffing out that Georgia girl."

Skyla then recovered from her tears of love, and turned to the television screen to see Gingka battle against Georgia.

Gingka's Chandelure had beaten Georgia's Escavilier and Beartic very quickly due to its huge type advantage with impressive fire type moves like Inferno and Flame Charge. However, Georgia was not finished, sending out her Bisharp to take out Chandelure using its newly learned Dark Pulse.

When Chandelure was defeated, Iris cried out, "That was just a lucky break!"

Skyla turned to Iris asking, "Do you have a rivalry with that girl?"

Iris turned back saying, "Of course I do! She says she's a Dragon Buster, and wants to defeat all dragon types, including trainers from the Village of Dragons!"

"Oh, I see..." Skyla said, turning back to the TV.

The match was now on Gingka's Sawsbuck against Georgia's Bisharp. Sawsbuck was unable to attack with Energy Ball because it was disrupted by Bisharp's Metal Sound. Furthermore, Bisharp was too fast for Sawsbuck to keep up, so an impressive Guillotine then defeated it.

"Whoa, she's strong," Skyla said, eyeing the TV closely.

"Yeah, well she's gonna get it now!" Iris exclaimed, "Go Gingka!"

Being driven into a huge corner, Gingka then sent out his own Bisharp to try and defeat Georgia's. The two sword blade Pokemon clashed and went all out on each other. At one point in the battle, Gingka's Bisharp went down and Georgia's Bisharp was coming down on it with a powerful Guillotine. However, Gingka's quick thinking saved Bisharp, by having him use Night Slash to kick up dirt from the battlefield into her Bisharp's eyes, and then Bisharp rolled out of her way and jumped above her, which she didn't know until she crashed into the ground with her Guillotine.

When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, Georgia's Bisharp was lying on the field, still able to battle, but was immobile. Her blades had been lodged into the ground, just like they used to be back when she was a Pawniard at the Club Battle Tournament. She tried to dislodge them but to no avail, giving Gingka time to command his Bisharp to use X-Scissor, which finished the job and knocked out Georgia's Bisharp, giving Gingka the victory.

"All right!" Iris said, pumping her fist into the air.

Skyla smiled happily, admiring Gingka's strength through the first round.

Then the TV showed the post battle scene, where Gingka went over to Georgia, who didn't care she lost because there were no dragon types. He admired the fact that Georgia wasn't upset over her loss, but was annoyed at the fact that she still said she couldn't be beat by a dragon type. He gave her advice, telling her that not everyone will have a dragon type, and that she should catch some other Pokemon rather than just Ice and Steel types. He then asked for a handshake, holding out his hand. Georgia refused, instead giving the beyblading trainer a good-luck kiss on the cheek for the future rounds of the Unova League.

Iris was enraged, "How dare you do that Georgia!" she screamed out, getting up from her chair, making her hairdressers step back in surprise, "Gingka's not yours! He's going to be Skyla's! So you leave him alone!" she shouted at the television.

"Um, Iris?" Skyla asked.

"Huh, what is it?" she asked, turning back to Skyla.

"I don't mind. Lots of girls admire strong trainers like Gingka and Ash," Skyla said, giving Iris a smile.

Iris stepped back from the television, sticking out her tongue at the screen, and then sat back down in her chair, "All right. Let's get this hair cut and ready for tonight!" she said excitedly.

"Actually, we're already done with your hair, Miss Iris," said on of the hairdressers.

Iris was surprised, "Really? So soon?"

"Yes, incredibly," another hairdresser said, "It took less time than expected, which gives us extra time to prepare for the celebration," said another.

"Wow! Can I see my hair?" Iris asked.

"Of course you may!" said a voice.

Iris and Skyla turned around to see Kyra holding a mirror and walking over to Iris. She then placed the mirror in front of Iris, and gestured towards her to look into the mirror to see how she looked.

Iris couldn't believe it. Her hair had been shortened to the length of Skyla's, it was shining with so much work put into it. She looked so happy as she eyed the mirror with her eyes shaking in surprise.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Kyra giggled, smiling, "So, are you sure you want a ponytail?" she asked.

Iris then turned to her, saying, "Not when I have this fabulous hair to show off! Not that I would anyway..."

Kyra smiled, "Good!" she began to say, "Because now it's time for your dresses!" With that said, she snapped her fingers. The hairdressers turned Skyla and Iris' chairs around towards Kyra, where she pulled out two carts, with racks of beautiful dresses that were seen when the girls had once come in.

"Huh?" Iris said, confused.

Skyla was also a bit confused as well, "Shouldn't we wear the dresses that we brought?" she asked.

Kyra then walked back to the girls, with her hands on her hips, "Your dresses are going to look extremely tacky compared to these dresses!" she said, then pulling out two gorgeous yet similar dresses.

Both were long dresses, reaching down to the ankles, one was white, with a white flower on the strap that the would be on a person's left side, while the other one being blue, had a flower on the right side of the dress' strap. Both flowed with such elegance, Iris and Skyla couldn't help but stare in awe over them.

"So, are you going to the party looking a little less fantastic, or are you going to be superstars for your dates?" Kyra asked.

Iris and Skyla nodded saying, "Yes ma'am, we'll be superstars!"

Inside his room in the Pokemon Center, a stressed Gingka was trying to get his suit on but couldn't get his tie to work. Tsubasa and Madoka looked on their friend, worried for his small problem.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Madoka.

"It seems that you're in a bit of a bind there," said Tsubasa.

"No problem, you guys!" Gingka said, struggling with his tie having to move back and forth, "I just need one more tweak and..." his tie undid itself, though it didn't really look like it was going to be tied anytime soon before.

"Oh man..." said a now depressed Gingka.

Tsubasa then walked over to him, putting his hand on Gingka's shoulder saying, "Look Gingka, try not to stress out too much over this. Here, I'll help you."

With that, Tsubasa grabbed Gingka's undone tie and tied it perfectly, so it would stay that way.

"There we go," he said picking up Gingka's sport coat, "Here you go."

Gingka took his sport coat saying, "Thank you, Tsubasa." He proceeded to put that on as well.

"So, what do you think?" Gingka asked his friends, showing them his suit.

"I think you should lose the headband, then you might attract attention," Madoka said, giggling.

"Huh?" Gingka said, blinking for a second, looking up to see that he hadn't removed his trusty headband with the face and wing of Pegasus, his beyblade.

"Oops! Forgot about that," he said, removing his headband and putting on the table next to the television.

"So Gingka, what Pokemon are you going to bring?" Madoka asked.

Gingka then looked back at her in surprise, but then made a stern face, looking down and folding his arms, thinking to himself.

Madoka was confused, "Is it really that hard to decide? I thought it would be obvious," she said. Gingka then began to head out of the room.

"Wait a second, Gingka! Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"I'm gonna go find Ash," Gingka said, "Hopefully, he'll know what Pokemon I should bring."

With that, he ran out of the room opening and closing the door in just three seconds flat.

Madoka just watched as she sighed, "Well, I might as well get ready too," she said, walking over to the bathroom, grabbing her pink dress.

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten out of the bathroom in his room after a long shower, looking very ready for tonight's celebration, which surprised Cilan who had just finished ironing his suit.

"Wow, Ash you look very handsome!" he said.

"Pansage..." his Pokemon said, stunned by the raven-haired boy's new look.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, glad for his trainer.

"Thanks, you guys!" Ash said, "I'm just trying to act my age for Iris tonight."

Cilan smiled as he removed his tuxedo from the ironing board. He knew that his once extremely oblivious friend had now become somewhat more of a man than he was before. He began to admire that from Ash.

"So, what do you say we get to that party?" Ash asked everyone in the room.

"Count me in!" Cilan said.

"Pansage!" Pansage cried out happily, jumping in the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, jumping as well.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist. Suddenly he realized something, "Hey, Cilan?" he began to ask, as he was finished putting on his tuxedo, "Have you seen Iris at all since breakfast?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," he said, "This is an odd flavor. Shouldn't she be back by now?" he wondered.

All of a sudden, there was knocking on the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Come on in!" Ash said.

The door opened, revealing Gingka in his suit for the party, not wearing a headband as expected, and seeming very excited.

"Hey Gingka, what's up?" Ash asked.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Gingka asked back.

End Chapter 8

Cliffhangers are always evil!

But in all seriousness, more details.

Gingka and Georgia's relationship will be featured in one of my future fanfics. I just want to first get done with this fanfic first.

For those who want to know how the Unova League went down, that will be revealed in my next chapter.

The guys start meeting up with the girls, starting next chapter folks!


	10. Chapter 9

"Yeah, so what is it?" Ash asked his friend.

"I can't seem to find a partner Pokemon to take to the celebration," Gingka admitted.

Ash seemed a bit surprised, "Huh? Wait, isn't that an easy choice for you?" he asked, "I mean, Swellow's your partner, so why can't you-" He then stopped his sentence, realizing that earlier before the two boys even knew about the celebration, that Swellow was going to be kept in the Pokemon Center for some time because of his massive battle injuries. Ash realized why and thought for a moment about Gingka problem.

"Hmmm, what about-?" he started to ask while still thinking.

"Um, Ash?" Cilan asked, hoping then raven-haired boy wouldn't be in such a deep thought process, making him forget about anything else.

"I can't seem to figure anything out," Ash said, "Sorry, Gingka."

Gingka sighed, "Oh well, I probably should just decide on the partner Pokemon for myself-" he was saying, until a flash of blue and white light coming from his belt surprised him, making the others in the room step back.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse asked, wondering which of Gingka's Pokemon had come out so suddenly.

"Pansage?" the green monkey asked, as the blue and white light formed and materialized.

As the light disappeared, Gingka's Simipour emerged, making a peace sign with her hand.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, wondering why Simipour had come out.

Unfortunately, Simipour had no time to address Pikachu, as she then jumped towards Gingka, and tackled him to the ground as he cried out, "AAAAAHHH!"

When the small smoke from the crash cleared, Simipour was nuzzling up to Gingka, while he was lying on the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"I guess Simipour must really have a huge admiration for Gingka to tackle him like that," Cilan noted, sweat-dropping.

Ash then realized something, "That's it!" he said out loud.

Cilan was confused, "What's it?" he asked while putting on his tuxedo over his long-sleeved shirt.

"Simipour really likes Gingka, right?" Ash asked.

Cilan nodded, still wondering what was the thing Ash had realized.

"So, Simipour should be Gingka's partner," Ash said, "It's perfect! After all, Gingka and Simipour are a lot alike," he noted.

Gingka, who had heard all this, sat up and turned to Simipour, "So, do you wanna be my partner for the celebration, Simipour?" he asked.

Simipour, who really wanted to go, fell to her knees, begging for the chance to go to the celebration, clasping her hands together, and trying to act all cute, "Simi Simi!" she cried out to her trainer.

That seemed to do the trick, because Gingka then said, "All right Simipour. It looks like you're my partner!"

"Simi?" she asked, about to burst into excitement.

"Yep, you bet!" Gingka said with a wink.

"Simi Simi!" she cried out, jumping all over the room. She almost knocked into Ash and Cilan at one point.

"Wow, talk about a very peppy Pokemon," Cilan said.

"That's Simipour for you, always in a happy mood," Ash noted.

Simipour then jumped over to Pikachu and Pansage.

"Pika Pika!"

"Pan Pansage!" they individually said, glad that she was going to the celebration.

Simipour's enthusiasm still wasn't curbed, and she each grabbed one of their hands, and swung them around, dancing happily. But she didn't notice that Pikachu and Pansage were being dizzied by Simipour's spinning.

The others noticed this and saw that Simipour was beginning to go even faster.

"Um, Simipour? you might wanna-" Gingka had begun to say, but it was too late. Simipour then accidentally let go of Pikachu and Pansage, and they went flying into the door.

BAM!

"Pan..." "Pika..." they both said, slowly going down the side of the door, with eyes swirling out of dizziness.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash cried out, running over to the door.

"Pansage!" Cilan cried out as well.

"Simi?" Simipour asked, hoping her friends were okay.

"You guys okay?" Gingka asked as he walked over.

Pikachu and Pansage got up from their fatigue and rubbed the back of their heads in pain.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, looking just fine.

"Pansage," Pansage said, standing up.

"Well that's good," Ash said, relieved that they were all right.

"Geez Simipour, try to be more careful," Gingka said, "I know you're excited, but you shouldn't have to be happy enough to accidentally throw those guys into a wall."

"Simi Simi..." Simipour said out of apology.

"Pan Pan!" Pansage said, accepting her apology.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, also accepting the apology.

Their trainers looked upon them happily, glad that they were good friends.

"Hey, since we're at the door, why don't we get going to the party?" Gingka asked, eager to get going.

"Sure thing, Gingka!" Ash said, "Just let me grab something first, 'kay?" Ash then walked to over to one of the drawers, opening them, and grabbed two bottles.

"Huh?" Gingka said, confused at what his friend was doing.

Ash then took one of the bottles, taking the top off of it, and putting the liquid from it in his hand, he rubbed it in his hair, and looked in the mirror to see his reflection where he grinned. Gingka and Cilan just watched on, amazed at Ash's newly behavior. He then took the other bottle, which was a spray can, and sprayed the scent all over him. The scent had a beautiful smell, like the flowers in a field, and it really got Cilan's and Gingka's attention.

"Ash, what's that luscious odor?" Cilan asked, sniffing at the new air.

"It smells really good!" Gingka added.

Ash, who had just finished with his finishing touches to himself answered, "It's a cologne I got at the front desk of the Pokemon Center," he said, "Nurse Joy offered it to me since she thought it would be perfect for the celebration tonight."

"Oh, I see!" Cilan said, "Perhaps, I can try some?"

"Yeah, me too!" Gingka also said, very enthusiastic.

"All right, sure!" Ash said, handing his friends the can. They individually sprayed one another with it until they were content.

"Perfect!" Cilan said, "We now have the scents of a field of flowers!"

"And now, it's time for us to party!" Gingka and Ash said together.

All their Pokemon cheered, and with that, the gang left the room for the party.

"Try it one more time!" Kyra called out.

"All right! Just one more time Emolga!" Iris said.

"Emol!" her Pokemon said.

"Use Attract!" Iris commanded.

Upon hearing the command, Emolga winked and pink hearts began to appear out of thin air, floating into the sky.

"Now, Discharge!" Iris called out.

"EMOL!" she shouted as she sent out bursts of electricity through the air that hit the hearts from the Attract. The hearts shattered, leaving sparkles in the air.

"It worked!" Iris said happily.

"Good!" Kyra said, "Now for the final act!"

"Right!" Iris said, "Emolga, Hidden Power towards the sky!"

"Mol Ga!" she shouted, creating a greenish ball of energy that she shot into the sky.

"Now, use Volt Switch!" Iris commanded.

Emolga now created a ball of electrical energy, which she shot in the same direction as the Hidden Power.

Emolga then speedily was brought back to Iris, landing on her head as planned, and a white and blue light appeared from Iris' sleeve that she had aimed into the sky as well.

The Hidden Power and the Volt Switch collided, creating a smoky array around the once sparkling sky.

Meanwhile, the light had begun to completely form into Iris' subterrene Pokemon, Excadrill, and emerged into him.

"Now Excadrill!" Iris shouted, "Focus Blast!"

Excadrill, upon hearing the command, focused its energy into a blue sphere from its claws, and threw it into the sky, clearing the remaining smoke.

"Perfect!" Kyra said.

Skyla was also watching alongside her, for she had already practiced her opening performance.

"All right! Maybe you can get it this time!" Skyla said.

"You know I will!" Iris said, "Now, use Drill Run!"

"Exca..." Excadrill began to say, as his claws and the horn on top of his head formed together to create a drill like form, and with his speed, he span into the air, towards his Focus Blast crying out, "DRILL!"

"All right, go for it!" Iris called out. Excadrill's Drill Run went straight through the Focus Blast, making it shatter and sparkle in air. Excadrill then got out of it's drill form, and was in the wake of the sparkles, making him seem so cool and awesome.

"That's it!" Kyra said, awing the moment. Excadrill then did a flip before landing in front of Iris, who was proud of Excadrill's great accomplishment.

"Way to go Excadrill!" Iris said, hugging the mole Pokemon.

"Exca..." he said, scratching the back of his head, happy for his trainer's praise.

"That was simply marvelous!" said Kyra as she walked over to Iris.

"Oh, thank you Kyra," Iris said, returning Excadrill and Emolga to their Poke balls, "I'm sure this'll impress Ash. He's seen performances like this before," she added.

"Really?" Kyra asked. Skyla then walked over.

"Where has a he seen performance like that before?" Skyla asked.

"Around the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Hoenn regions," Iris said, "He says he's been to every one of those regions and competed in every Pokemon League he was there for."

Skyla and Kyra were surprised, "Wow, he went to all of those regions?" Kyra asked.

"And he competed in the Pokemon Leagues in those regions?" Skyla asked as well.

"Yep!" Iris said, "That's why he's so interesting, because he's been to so many places, and has so many Pokemon. I even heard he has a Dragon type himself!"

"Well, it sounds like that you really admire this boy Iris," Kyra noted.

Iris blushed, "Well, maybe I do... But that's only because he's been such a good friend! He's not exactly on with romance..."

"You can never be too sure Iris," Kyra said.

"Huh?" Iris said.

"Who knows? Maybe tonight, things will change for that silly boy," Kyra said.

Iris looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Kyra also noticed the setting sun and freaked out.

"Oh dear!" she cried out, frantically looking to find out what time it was, "It must be very late! We have to hurry and get you ready!"

She then ran back to the mysterious salon tent, but not before shouting, "Hey! Are you two coming?"

"Huh?" both girls said, confused together. But then, they decided to just go with it, and followed Kyra back to the tent.

Meanwhile, Ash, Cilan, & Gingka were walking along the halls of the Pokemon Center, ready to head to the celebration hall, located at the far end of the Pokemon Center.

"Man, I'm so excited!" Ash said, pumping his fist.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, mimicking his trainer's action.

"I'm excited too," Cilan said, "A party for the trainers that have made it into the Champion's League is something I don't want to miss!"

"I know, right?" Gingka said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, raising his ears.

Ash took notice of this, "What's up buddy?" he asked.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran down the halls, Pansage and Simipour followed behind.

"Hey!" Ash said, "Where are you guys going?"

Pikachu turned around to gesture that they were headed to the mess hall, "Pika Pika! Chu Pika!" he said running straight ahead.

"Let's follow them," Cilan said.

"Right!" Ash and Gingka said.

In the mess hall, the karate Pokemon Sawk was giving the Muscular Pokemon Conkeldurr a cold, hard glare, as Conkeldurr shot one right back at him. Both were eager to fight each other.

Their trainers, Stephan and Trip, whom were also both dressed for the party, watched upon them, amused at the situation.

"Heh heh! I guess those two really want to throw down! Whaddya you think Trip?" Stephan asked.

"That would be a waste of time for me..." Trip said.

Stephan snapped, "Hey! Just because I lost in the third round to Hinata, doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Sawk!" his Pokemon said, backing up his trainer.

Trip sighed, and then noticed that Pikachu had just run into the mess hall as well, with a Pansage and Simipour following him.

"Hey, isn't that Pikachu?" he asked.

"Huh?" Stephan said before turning around to see that Ash, Cilan, & Gingka had entered as well.

"Yo! Ash, Gingka!" he called out.

The gang turned towards the voice, where Stephan was waving to them from a table, and Trip was there too, sitting down with the same smug look on his face as always.

"Hey! Trip, Stephen!" Ash called out, walking over to his friends.

"So are you guys ready for the party?" he asked.

"Well, you still got my name wrong..." Stephan began to say, "But yeah, I'm totally psyched for the celebration!"

"Yeah, I'm good too," Trip said coolly.

"That's cool, but where are your dates?" Gingka asked.

Stephan then rubbed the back of his head, while Trip sighed, seeming bored.

"To be honest, I have no idea where Bianca is at all..." Stephan admitted.

"Madoka's going to wait for me at the celebration, so I have no worries," Trip said.

"Well, all right then," Ash said, "Say, have you guys seen Iris at all around here lately?" he asked.

"No," Stephan said, "I haven't seen her since I ran into you guys this morning."

"Not anytime today, that's for sure," Trip said.

"Okay then..." Ash sighed.

"Don't worry Ash," Stephan informed him, "I'm sure that Iris will be there to be your date."

"Thanks for the nice words Stephen!" Ash said.

"Getting my name right would be more thanks..." Stephan sighed, "Hey, that reminds me!"

"Huh?" the gang asked.

"Gingka, since you're gonna be going, who'd you ask?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, you're all dressed up for a prom night, so you've must be going to the party," Trip pointed out.

Gingka began to blush a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see-" he began to say, but didn't have time to finish as he noticed his Simipour eyeing Stephan's Sawk.

"Sawk?" the karate Pokemon asked, wondering what Simipour wanted.

"Simi Simipour! Simi!" she said, pleading to Sawk for some reason. The others were trying to understand what they were saying.

"What do you think they're saying, Gingka?" Stephan asked.

Gingka thought about it for a moment, noticing what Simipour was doing with her gestures, "Maybe Simipour wants to battle your Sawk, Steven!"

Stephan sighed, "You got my name wrong again..." he sulked, then realized that he had been asked for a battle, "Oh yeah! Whaddaya say Sawk?"

"Sawk!" he said, accepting the challenge.

"Simi? Simipour!" Simipour said, excited for the challenge.

"Awesome!" Gingka said, pumping his fist.

"I guess I could stick around for your battle until it's time for the party to start," Trip said, "After all, it might actually be interesting considering that you're using Simipour against Sawk for the first time."

"Yeah, that's right!" Gingka said, "In fact, I think this is the first time me and Stephen have actually battled."

"Please say my name right for one..." Stephan said, "Whatever the case, we should really get to battling! Sawk, you ready?"

"Sawk!" his Pokemon said, raising his blue hand towards Simipour, indicating he wanted to battle her.

"You all good Simipour?" Gingka asked.

"Simi!" she said, enthusiastic for a battle.

"All right Stephan, to the practice fields!" Gingka said, dashing out of the center with Simipour.

"Ah! Hey, wait up!" Stephan said, following behind.

Ash, Cilan, & Trip watched as the two trainers left the center for their first battle.

"Guess they must pretty excited since it's the first time they've actually battled each other!" Ash said.

"That must be true!" Cilan noted, "They are quite high spirits!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Trip asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ash said as Trip walked past him.

"With their enthusiasm, the battle's probably already started," Trip pointed out.

"Oh, okay," Ash said, walking towards the exit with Cilan, trying to catch up to Trip.

"Hey, wait a minute guys," Trip said.

"Huh? Now what?" Ash asked.

Trip pulled out his camera, "Hey Conkeldurr, could you come in between Ash and Cilan?" he asked.

"Conkel!" his Pokemon replied, going in between Ash and Cilan.

Pikachu and Pansage understood the situation, and each jumped upon each of their trainers' shoulders.

"All right, smile!" Trip said as he pressed the button on his camera, flashing up the entire room.

He then took a quick look at it, "Hmmm... Not bad at all. All right let's go," he said, walking out the door.

"Conkel!" his Pokemon said, following his trainer.

"Jeez, what was that about?" Ash wondered.

"Probably Trip being generous," Cilan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"He's probably just wishing you good luck tonight with a nice picture. Either that or he wanted to take one to chronicle his journey... But oh well, let's go," Cilan said, walking out of the Pokemon Center, after the others.

Ash stood motionless for a few seconds before turning around, to see that there was no one there at all.

"Where are you Iris?" he asked himself.

End Chapter 9

Ugh! I hate long chapters!

Whatever, there's lots more Negaishipping here.

Plus, there are always some good old familiar faces.

I would've made this chapter longer, if only I had more time on my hands.

I usually like to complete a chapter within a day or two, so that's why this may seem rushed.

Anyways, Stephan VS Gingka up next! Plus, more Negai and SkyShipping to come!

Until next time, Best Wishes!


	11. Chapter 10

"All right ladies, are you ready?" Kyra asked outside of the tent. Upon finishing practicing for their performances, Iris and Skyla had gone back into the tent to change into their new dresses. The tent flap opened, and they appeared with such beauty, that no one would even take their eyes off of them.

"Gorgeous!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Thanks Kyra! I appreciate it," Skyla said.

"These dresses are so amazing. It makes me feel like a princess being in one1" Iris said happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kyra said, "Now, I need to show you the schedule for the celebration," she said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"A schedule?" the two beautiful girls asked.

"Of course!" Kyra said, "Schedules are necessary for important parties like this one. So, we need to make sure you do everything according to plan," she explained.

She handed the schedule to Iris, so that she and Skyla could look at it. The first part of the celebration would involve the opening performances by the girls after everyone had entered into the party. The next part of the party would be a karaoke competition to find the best singer, and people would dance along with the music played.

"A karaoke competition?" Skyla asked.

"Yes," Kyra said, "We believe that karaoke is a good exercise for trainers to help them feel less nervous in front of strange crowds," she explained.

"Oh. I see," Iris said, "So that means Ash and Gingka might be singing, right Kyra?" she asked.

"Actually Iris," Kyra began to say, "Those two will be going up on stage first, singing whatever they want," she said.

Iris and Skyla laughed. "It's gonna be a tough time for them, for sure!" Skyla said in between laughs. "Yeah, I know!" Iris said.

"Excuse me, girls?" Kyra asked.

"Hmm?" they both asked.

"You might want to continue reading the schedule," she said.

"Oh, right!" they both said, looking at the third part of the celebration.

The third part would be for a montage video, which would include all of the battles of the quarter-finals, leading up to the final battle between Ash and Gingka.

"Wow, that's cool!" Iris said.

"Yeah! And I'll get to see Gingka's other battles too!" Skyla said, excited.

"Now for the fourth and final part girls!" Kyra said.

"Oh, yeah," Iris said, glancing at the paper one last time. Skyla did the same.

The fourth and final part stated: _To conclude the party, we will be playing the song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift for a final slow dance with everyone participating. We hope you have a wonderful time at this party! _

"A s-slow dance?" Iris exclaimed quietly.

"Does that surprise you?" Kyra asked, "Because there's always going to be a slow song for most celebrations," she said.

"Well yeah, I know," Iris said, "I guess I must just be nervous to actually be dancing with someone for the end of the night."

Kyra giggled, "It's fine if you're nervous, but remember, don't let that anxiety take over when you sing karaoke, otherwise you won't be able to sing at all!" she exclaimed, pointing at Iris.

Skyla decided to butt in before things got out of hand, "Now, now! Shouldn't we focus on the party rather than making Iris more nervous," she said.

"I'm not nervous..." Iris said, blushing a little.

"Right, Skyla," Kyra said, "All right, when you two have your opening performances tonight, Alder will call you out one by one," she explained. "He doesn't know who Ash and Gingka's dates are, so he'll call you up by saying who's date it is," she said. "Once you're called up to perform, you'll give the crowd a few seconds to cheer, and then you'll begin your performance. Once you're done, you may step off of the stage that you will perform on, and say hello to your friends in the crowd before the karaoke competition begins," she thoroughly explained.

"Wow," Iris said, "That sounds like a lot to do."

"But of course, all of it will be easy right?" Skyla asked.

Kyra nodded, "Indeed. But you should know, that we're expecting this to be the biggest celebration for the two trainers. So we're counting on you not to let them down!" she said.

"You got it!" Skyla enthusiastically said.

"Same here!" Iris said.

"Very well," Kyra said, "You'll be waiting backstage at the ceremony hall until one of you gets called up to perform, one at a time. I was very honored to meet girls with such enthusiasm as you two," Kyra said, reaching out for a handshake from both of them.

"Thank you Kyra!" they both said, giving the maiden a nice handshake.

"My friends will guide you to the backstage of the ceremony, so there's no worry there!" she said, and then whistled out to the tent. A couple more girls, who were Iris' hairdressers, walked over to Kyra.

"Yes, Miss Kyra?" one of the girls asked.

"Take Iris and Skyla to the backstage of the ceremony hall please," Kyra explained, "They already know what they're doing, so that's all you need to do."

"Yes, Miss Kyra," said the girl, "Right this way please!" said the other, walking away towards the ceremony hall.

"All right, let's go!" Iris said excitedly. With that, she and Skyla left the mysterious salon tent, and walked over to the ceremony hall.

"So, are you ready Gingka?" Stephan asked the flaming-headed boy.

"I'm beyond ready!" Gingka exclaimed, "This is the first time I've battled you, so I'm really excited!"

"Same here!" Stephan said.

From the sidelines of the battlefield, Ash and Trip, with their Pokemon Pikachu and Conkeldurr, were going to watch the battle unfold before their own eyes.

"Wow, isn't this exciting Trip?" Ash asked.

"I guess so," Trip said, "Neither one of their Pokemon has a type advantage, and so it could be a close fight."

"Hey Pikachu," Ash began to say, "What do you say we battle whoever wins the match?"

"Pika Pika Chu!" the yellow mouse said, accepting the challenge with his red cheeks sparking in excitement.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

Trip sighed, "Honestly, we might not have time for your battle at all," he said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Face it, the party's going to start soon, so we only have time for this match. Let's hope it doesn't last too long though..." Trip explained.

"All right!" Cilan called out, "The battle between Stephen's Sawk and Gingka's Simipour will now begin! When one side's Pokemon is unable to continue, the battle is over!"

"Can you please just get my name right for once..." Stephan sulked, making Sawk sigh over his trainer's loss of enthusiasm.

"Are you both ready?" Cilan asked.

"Yes!" the two trainers said, ready to battle.

"Then, begin!" Cilan exclaimed, swinging down his arm.

Stephan called out the first move, "Sawk, use Low Sweep!"

"Sawk!" his Pokemon said as it somersaulted it the air and then started to slide towards Simipour, with his foot aimed at her knee.

"Simipour, dodge it!" Gingka called out.

"Simi!" she said. She then jumped over Sawk, making his Low Sweep miss, and landed safely back where she once was, as Sawk got back to his feet, getting into another karate stance.

Now it was Gingka's turn, "All right Simipour, use Brick Break!"

"Simi!" she said, having her left hand turn a bright white as she clenched it into a fist and jumped towards Sawk.

"Sawk, dodge it quick!" Stephan called out to his Pokemon. Sawk easily moved to the side in the nick of time before Simipour struck.

When the smoke cleared, Simipour was looking at Sawk, still eager to fight.

"All right, use Ice Beam!" Gingka called out.

"Simi..." she began to say, creating a blue sphere in front of her mouth, "POUR!" she exclaimed, with zigzag lines coming out of the blue sphere, aimed at Sawk.

"Sawk, keep on moving!" Stephan shouted.

"Sawk!" he said, dodging every single beam of ice that created stalagmites of ice on the ground when the missed their prime target.

"All right, Karate Chop!" Stephan called out, swinging his arm down.

Sawk hand glowed white as he was closing in on Simipour, who was worn out from using Ice Beam for a while.

"Simipour, look out!" Gingka said.

But it was too late. Sawk was right in front of Simipour, and swinging his arm upwards he sent her into the air with his Karate Chop.

"Gotcha'!" Stephan said.

Sawk grinned, but only for a few seconds as Simipour had suddenly gotten its act back together.

"Wha-?" Stephan said.

"All right, Brick Break!" Gingka called out again.

"Simi!" the geyser Pokemon said with her glowing white fist aimed at Sawk once again. Only this time, it hit Sawk dead on in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sawk!" Stephan exclaimed, worried for his partner.

"Sawk..." he said, getting up from the ferocious punch.

"All right, way to go Sawk!" Stephan said, excited, "Now for a counterattack! Sawk, use Low Sweep again!"

Using his Low Sweep again, Sawk slid towards Simipour, hoping to get a good hit this time.

Unfortunately, Gingka had other plans, "Simipour, dodge it with Dig!"

"Simi!" she said, digging into the ground, avoiding Sawk's Low Sweep. As the dust and smoke cleared from Simipour's digging, Sawk was looking around the battlefield, trying to find out where Simipour was.

"Where could it be?" Stephan asked himself.

He didn't have much more time to think as Gingka made his move yet again, "Now, Brick Break!"

Simipour came out of the ground right behind Sawk, and struck it in the chest with another powerful Brick Break, sending him flying back close to Stephan.

"Oh man! Sawk!" Stephan exclaimed again.

"Saw..." he said, trying to get back up after taking two big hits.

"Come on Sawk, hang in there!" Stephan called out.

"SAWK!" his Pokemon shouted as he got back up.

"Now let's turn this around!" Stephan said, "Use Close Combat!"

"Sawk..." Sawk began to say as it jumped on the stalagmites of ice left over from Simipour's Ice Beam, shattering them, and landed right in front of Simipour, ready to strike.

"Sawk Sawk Sawk!" he said over and over as he struck Simipour with a barrage of punches of kicks that were so fast, even Simipour couldn't avoid them all at once.

"Simipour!" Gingka called out, hoping she would be all right.

"Simi..." she said, as she fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I know you can do it Simipour! Just hang in there!" Gingka called out.

"Simi!" she said, getting back to her feet, still breathing heavily though.

Stephan was impressed with Simipour's will to keep on fighting, "Not bad at all Gingka!" he said.

"Thanks! Simipour's not giving up to anyone so easily, she's a real fighter, through thick and thin," Gingka said.

Stephan grinned, "Well, let's see if it can handle Sawk after we increase our power!" he said, "Now, use Bulk Up!"

"Sawk!" the karate Pokemon said, expanding his muscles with a red aura surrounding him, indicating he was gaining more power from the increase in strength.

"Uh oh!" Ash said from the sidelines.

"Well, it looks like this match has gone down far enough already," Trip said, "So that's good that it's ending soon."

Gingka now had to do something before Sawk unleashed another attack, and had quickly responded, "Quick, Simipour use Ice-" "EEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a girly voice that not only interrupted Gingka's command, but blasted everyone's eardrums.

"Oh these muscles have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw them!" exclaimed the girl.

Everyone who had closed their eyes and ears from hearing the loud noise, now had opened them to see that Bianca was on the battlefield, feeling Sawk's muscles like she used to in the Donamite tournament, because she had an obsession with big muscles.

"B-Bianca?" Stephan said, confused at the girl's sudden appearance.

Bianca was wearing a beautifully bright orange dress, with her same old shoes to walk in, and her hair was the same, except she didn't wear her green hat.

"Well, we finally found Bianca," Trip pointed out.

"Yeah, but she interrupted the best part of the battle..." Ash sulked.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, also feeling upset that the battle had been cut short.

"Excuse me, Bianca?" Cilan asked. Bianca took the time to stop feeling Sawk's muscles and address Cilan.

"Oh, hello Cilan! You look very stunning!" she said.

"Thank you," Cilan began to say, "But you've just interrupted the battle Gingka and Stephen were having..."

Bianca didn't actually care that she had interrupted the battle, "So what? Just give me a few minutes to feel Sawk's awesome muscles and then you can get back to your battle, okay?" With that she began to rub Sawk's muscles again, making him a little uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Gingka who was also upset at this sudden interruption, knew that Bianca was going to be in trouble. _If she doesn't get out of the way soon, Simipour's gonna... _he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a growl coming from the field. Simipour was furious, not only because Bianca had interrupted their battle, she was stalling it, making Simipour get extremely angry.

Bianca took notice of Simipour's growling and was annoyed by it, "Come on, and don't be stingy. Just give me a few more minutes' to-" "SIIIIIMMMMIIIII!" Simipour screamed, unleashing a huge amount of water from her tail, creating a gigantic Surf attack.

"That Surf's huge!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"Incredible!" Cilan stated.

Trip however, knew there was a prime concern to this sudden rage, "And Bianca and Sawk are gonna be caught up in it!" he pointed out.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed.

Sawk and Bianca held each other tightly as the raging tidal wave was about to come crashing down on them.

"Bianca, Sawk get out of there!" Stephan called out, "Oh forget it!" he said, running onto to the field to try and save his friends.

"Sawk let's move!" Stephan shouted, making Sawk realize that he needed to move quickly. As he let go of Bianca, Stephan picked her up princess style and they ran off of the field before the wave crashed down upon them.

CRASH! SPLASH!

When the smoke cleared from the Surf, Stephan had gotten Bianca out of there safely, and Sawk was with him, unfazed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was too close..." Gingka said, "Simipour, can you please try not to be so upset when you can't battle?" he asked.

"Simi!" she huffed, still annoyed with Bianca. That is, until she noticed that Bianca was still being held in Stephan's arms.

"Simi? Simi Simi?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, Bianca, you okay?" Stephan asked.

Bianca was still star struck about how Stephan came to her rescue, saving her so valiantly, "Yeah I'm okay," she said.

Stephan then put her back down, as there was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, Stephen! Thank you so much!" Bianca said as she hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek over and over.

"Hey, stop it! That tickles! And my name's Stephan!" Stephan shouted. Everyone else just laughed out of his embarrassment, even Sawk couldn't help but chuckle for his trainer's new "girlfriend".

"Hey, come on Sawk! This isn't funny!" Stephan shouted again.

"Okay, that's enough," Cilan said, splitting Bianca and Stephan apart, "Say, Bianca do you have the time?" he asked.

"Sure!" Bianca said, looking at her Xtransceiver for the time, "Let's see, it says it's 7:05 PM-" "OH NO!" Cilan screamed, interrupting Bianca.

"What's wrong?" Stephan asked the frightened connoisseur.

"I promised Burgundy that I'd pick her up at 7:00 tonight! And now I'm late! I've gotta get moving!" Cilan exclaimed, racing away from the battlefield, back to the Pokemon Center.

"Wait, so Burgundy's his date tonight?" Bianca asked.

"Yep!" Ash said, "He asked her without a problem, but I'm worried that he's gonna need some backup in case Burgundy gets angry," he said.

"Well then, let's follow him!" Gingka said.

"Right!" everyone said, racing towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, by the way, Bianca where's your partner Pokemon?" Ash asked.

It took a few seconds for Bianca to realize what Ash just said, "Oh, Emboar's right here," she said taking out a Pokeball and showing it to him, "I didn't want him to get tired from running around with me all day, so I'm keeping him in his Pokeball until the party starts!" she said.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Ash said, "But anyways, let's get Cilan!"

Cilan and Pansage were standing right outside of the door to Burgundy's room in the Pokemon Center. He looked somewhat nervous, knowing he was late, but also the fact was that Burgundy had somewhat of a fiery personality, and had too much spice. Cilan began to quiver in anxiety over the situation that may be before him. His Pokemon began to become concerned.

"Pan Pansage Pan?" he asked, wondering what was wrong with his trainer.

Cilan looked down, still looking nervous, "Oh, I'm just nervous about how Burgundy will react to me being a little late to come and get her," he said, "Oh well, here goes nothing."

Knock! Knock!

"Hello! Who is it?" said a voice.

"It's me, Cilan," Cilan said.

"Oh, I just got done getting ready! Hold on a second," the voice said. Cilan and Pansage looked at each other for a second in confusion, then back at the door, just as the knob was turning.

When the door was fully open, Cilan couldn't believe what he saw, and neither did Pansage. Burgundy had emerged from her room, wearing a beautiful red dress going all the way down to her ankles, sparkling with beauty. she also wore small, but amazing earrings that looked like an Oshawott's scalchop. Her other features seemed to be the same, but it all worked perfectly, which completely stunned Cilan. Her partner Pokemon, a Samurott, stood right behind her, giving a grin towards Cilan.

"B-Burgundy, I... wow..." Cilan said, way too amazed to even speak any more. He didn't even take his eyes off of her as the others walked in, unnoticed by Burgundy as well.

"Well it looks like we didn't need to come here after all," Ash said.

"What a waste of time," Trip said, "This'll get their attention," he said pulling out his camera.

"Wait for me you guys!" Bianca called out behind them. All of a sudden though, Bianca began to stumble, "Oh dear! Oh dear!" she said, before bumping into Stephan, who then bumped into Cilan.

Click!

Trip had taken his picture right when Cilan accidentally kissed Burgundy right on the lips, surprising everyone in hall.

"What the-?" Ash exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Gingka said.

"This might not end well..." Stephan said, leaning against the wall after being hit by Bianca.

"Oh my!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Hmmm, lucky pic," Trip said coolly.

With that, Cilan and Burgundy broke apart from their first kiss, and just stared at each other, blushing all the while.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cilan said, scratching his cheek, "I should watch where I'm going!"

"It's okay Cilan," Burgundy said, which confused Cilan greatly, "In fact, I've hoped for something like that to happen for a long time," she said, making Cilan blush.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said the connoisseuse, walking out of the halls with Samurott following her close behind. Everyone just stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Ash began to speak up.

"Hey guys, why don't we get going too?" he said.

"Yeah let's go!" Gingka exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"All right!" Stephan said.

Cilan sighed, and followed his friends to the ceremonial hall.

After a short walk to the ceremonial hall, everyone was amazed at how the celebration had come together bringing a lot of familiar faces. All the gym leaders Ash had faced in his time in Unova were gathered(except for Skyla) at the celebration. Tsubasa, Madoka, Yu, and Masamune were also there, waiting for the others.

"Hi Trip!" Madoka said, giving the camera boy a hug, making him blush. She was in a bright pink dress, no goggles on her head, and had an extremely cute face.

"Oh, hey Madoka," he said, trying to keep his cool, but everyone knew that he did like what he was seeing.

"So Gingka, how's it hanging?" Masamune asked. "Since you're here, you must've found a date by now," Yu pointed out. "Of course I did!" Gingka said, "I'm so psyched for this party, I just can't contain it!" he exclaimed.

"Simi Simi!" Simipour said, mimicking his enthusiasm.

"Ahem!" said a voice through the speakers in the room.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage at the end of the room, where the Champion Alder was standing beside the Unova Elite Four, Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin, and Marshal with each having their respective Pokemon as partners.

Alder then picked up the microphone he had in his hand and began to speak, "First of all, I'd like to congratulate Ash Ketchum and Gingka Hagane for making it into the Champion's League!"

Everyone in the room clapped for the trainers. Some of them even whistled and called out their names, but they didn't mind. They just waved casually towards everyone and were all so happy.

"All right then," Alder began to say into the microphone, "Now, we shall begin the celebration!"

Everyone cheered, excited for what was coming next. Ash and Gingka put their hands in the air, cheering loudly as well.

"Okay then!" Alder voice boomed into the microphone, making everyone stop suddenly, "Let's begin with our opening performances!" he called out.

"Opening performances?" Ash asked.

"I guess they must've brought in a band or something..." Gingka suggested.

"Or it could be dancers," said a girl next to the boys.

Ash and Gingka turned towards the girl and both looked at her. She was wearing a blue-greenish dress going down to her ankles, and had long, flowing red hair.

"Hey, who are you?" Ash asked. Fortunately, Gingka knew who it was from the moment he saw her.

"Hey Georgia, how are you?" he asked with a wave.

That surprised Ash, "That's Georgia?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" she rhetorically asked, "Never mind that though, they're going to start the performances now," she said, glancing towards the stage, making Ash and Gingka do the same. The Unova Elite Four and Alder had gone off to the side of the stage to make room for the performers.

Alder spoke up once more, "Now, in order for Ash and Gingka to come here tonight, they had to bring dates! And these dates are giving us a Pokemon performance to start off the night," Alder's booming voice said, "So, with that all said and done, up first is Ash's date, known as..."

The curtains upon the stage rose, and revealed a young girl with dark skin in a beautiful white dress standing upon the stage with a Pokeball in each of her hands.

"Hey, is that-?" Ash exclaimed, surprised that he almost couldn't recognize that the girl upon the stage currently was Iris, the girl who knows the hearts of dragons.

Everyone stood in awe, and others like Drayden were surprised at the result of who Ash's date was.

"It's Iris!" Alder exclaimed into the microphone.

"No way! Did she cut her hair?" Georgia asked herself.

"She looks incredible!" Bianca said.

"No doubt about it, right Ash?" Gingka asked his friend, but only found him staring in awe at the beautiful girl.

"All right, take it away Iris!" Alder said.

"Right!" Iris said. She then took the Pokeball in her right hand and threw it into the air. The Pokeball opened, with a stream of blue and white light appearing, and then forming into Emolga, the electric flying squirrel.

"Use Attract!" Iris commanded.

Upon hearing the command, Emolga winked and pink hearts began to appear out of thin air, floating into the sky.

"Now, Discharge!" Iris called out.

"EMOL!" she shouted as she sent out bursts of electricity through the air that hit the hearts from the Attract. The hearts shattered, leaving sparkles in the air.

"Now!" Iris said, "Emolga, Hidden Power towards the sky!"

"Mol Ga!" she shouted, creating a greenish ball of energy that she shot into the sky.

"Now, use Volt Switch!" Iris commanded.

Emolga now created a ball of electrical energy, that she shot in the same direction as the Hidden Power.

Emolga then speedily was brought back to Iris, landing on her head as planned, and a white and blue light appeared from Iris' other Pokeball that she had aimed into the sky as well.

The Hidden Power and the Volt Switch collided, creating a smoky array around the once sparkling sky. Meanwhile, the light had begun to completely form into Iris' subterrene Pokemon, Excadrill, and emerged into him.

"Now Excadrill!" Iris shouted, "Focus Blast!"

Excadrill, upon hearing the command, focused its energy into a blue sphere from its claws, and threw it into the sky, clearing the remaining smoke.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Quite a fine taste, right Burgundy?" Cilan asked.

"True, but I do believe she isn't done yet," Burgundy said.

"Now, use Drill Run!" Iris called out.

"Exca..." Excadrill began to say, as his claws and the horn on top of his head formed together to create a drill like form, and with his speed, he span into the air, towards his Focus Blast crying out, "DRILL!"

"All right, go for it!" Iris called out. Excadrill's Drill Run went straight through the Focus Blast, making it shatter and sparkle in air. Excadrill then got out of it's drill form, and was in the wake of the sparkles, making him seem so cool and awesome.

Excadrill then did a flip before landing in front of Iris, ending the performance.

_We did it!_ Iris thought to herself.

Everyone clapped and cheered, amazed by Iris' performance. Even Georgia had to clap after seeing something that amazing. Iris then suddenly noticed something, and ran happily off stage, heading in Ash's direction.

"Huh? Iris?" Ash said, confused, "Well, if you're so happy to see me, I might as well give you a-" "Haxorus!" Iris exclaimed, hugging the big dragon type. Ash, who had been caught completely off guard, recomposed himself and walked over to Iris.

"Hey, Iris," he said.

Iris turned around to face him, "Oh hi Ash! Did you like what you saw?"

Ash smiled, "You bet! Those combinations were amazing, and you look awesome!"

Iris giggled, "Well, thank you Ash," she said.

"Hello Iris," said a deep voice.

"Huh?" both trainers asked as they turned around to see Drayden was standing in front of them, smiling.

"I see you've reunited with Haxorus," he said, petting the dragon. "Yes, it looks like he's gotten stronger!" Iris said. "Of course he has," Drayden said, "He's training with me after all."

Everyone gave a little laugh, but only for a small second when Alder shouted into the microphone yet again.

"Now that, was an exhilarating performance! Well done Iris!" Alder exclaimed, "Now, how about we see what kind of performance Gingka's date has in store for us?" he asked the crowd, making them cheer for it.

"Then let's see who it is, and how she'll perform!" Alder exclaimed into the microphone.

The curtains began to rise once again, and everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering who would perform.

_This is it..._ Gingka thought to himself.

End Chapter 10

Don't worry! The next chapter will be here by the end of the week, possibly tomorrow!

Anyways, more details!

Yay! Haxorus is back! Only for a while though, and don't worry, he'll be Iris' Pokemon again when the fanfic ends.

Simipour, having that personality anyone would want it!

Using a ton of shippings here. Don't worry, more Negaishipping to come soon!

Georgia's long hair, will be introduced and talked about in another fanfic I'll write.

Next chapter will feature karaoke from the guys and girls, so hold on to your seats!


End file.
